


Plume Noire

by Dragonna



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cute Kids, Drama, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Lacie n'avait jamais rencontré Jack ce fameux jour de neige quand il avait 15 ans? Si il avait lutté pour survivre, forcé de vendre son corps sans être guidé par une obsession? Un jour, rentrant chez lui, il trouve une plume noire dans la neige et, plus loin, un jeune homme gravement blessé et inconscient. C'était comme si quelque chose avait voulu le guider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dans une ruelle sombre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pensait être invincible. Après tout, il était le futur Glen, il ne risquait rien avec trois chains et ses talents d'épéistes non? Il n'aurait jamais pensé finir comme ça, allongé dans la neige souillée par son propre sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Une pincée de Drama, du Angst, de la Romance. C'est aussi un genre d'UA, ou plus précisément de canon divergence: Jack n'a jamais rencontré Lacie à 15 ans et a réussit tant bien que mal à survivre.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Jack, Oswald, Glen!Levi, Lacie, le reste des Baskerville, Oz et Leo.
> 
> Parings: Glen!Levi/Lacie et Oswald/Jack
> 
> Warning : Violences et boys love?
> 
> Rating: T pour violences

La douleur était horrible. Un goût de sang emplissait sa bouche, et un filet coula sur son menton, tâchant le sol. La plaie qui aurait du guérir très vite de part sa nature de Baskerville le brûlait atrocement. Des odeurs désagréable parvinrent à ses narines. Du sang et du poison. Un brouillard commençait à obscurcir sa vision.

Il crispa ses doigts dans la matière glacée sous lui mais ne parvint pas à prendre appuie sur le sol. Ni à bander un muscle pour se redresser complè seule tentative de se relever avait fini en un cruel échec, en quelques secondes il était brutalement retombé dans sur la neige froide qui était déjà rougie par son sang.

Depuis il n'avait pas réussi à renouveler cet acte.

Une voix retentit pas loin de lui, une voix grave appartenant sans doute à un jeune homme, une voix quelque peu inquiète, plus la peur de se faire prendre que la culpabilité: «Il a son compte?

\- Il n'est pas mort sur le coup mais il va pas supporter le poison.» Ricana son acolyte, plus vieux son ton grave et sérieux. «Nous ferions mieux de l'achever...»

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements de son cœur. La sensation de brûlure consumait tout son corps. Il était gravement empoisonné. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait la présence de la puissante chain au dessus de lui. Celle qui l'avait si gravement blessé, celle qui l'avait presque tué.

Sans aucune hésitation.

_Une créature dangereuse qui aurait du rester dans l'abysse, dans ce paradis de lumières dorées._

_Cette chain...qui n'aurait jamais du naître: elle était capable de sévèrement blesser un Baskerville._

_Elle pouvait presque tuer les siens, voir les tuer tout court. Il fallait la détruire...elle n'aurait jamais du exister._

Elle l'avait empoisonné, assez pour le paralyser en partie et faire monter la température de son corps. Le rendant si faible qu'il se sentait partir un peu plus à chaque instant.

Un poison qui avait pour effet d'infecter gravement ses plaies, les empêchant de cicatriser facilement, et de faire naître dans son corps une terrible fièvre. Ce produit devait aussi être responsable de son incapacité à bouger facilement. A se défendre ou à guérir à la vitesse où il aurait du guérir...Même si même un Baskerville aurait besoin de plusieurs jours pour de telles plaies.

Mais lui? C'était incroyable d'avoir été blessé à ce point. Sans pouvoir même se défendre...

Cette chain était un monstre dangereux, qui aurait du rester banni dans l'abysse ou être détruit.  _Comment cet homme avait-il pu nouer un pacte avec elle? Y avait-il une faille quelque part? Qu'espérait-il d'un tel contrat?_  Peu importait après tout, cela finirait de la même façon que pour tous les contractants illégaux.

Lui ne pouvait rien faire. Rien.

_Il pouvait à peine bouger les bras..._

Il toussa à nouveau dans la poussière, et éclaboussa le sol de sang, tandis que ses agresseurs parlaient à voix basse, sans se préoccuper de lui, même si les regards des deux créatures de l'abysse étaient sur lui, implacables. Il aurait déjà du commencer à guérir, ce n'était pas normal.

La peur naquit dans son ventre. Une sueur froide glaça sa peau. Sa vision devenait floue, tandis qu'il luttait son reprendre son souffle.

* * *

_«Maître, Lacie s'est encore sauvée.» Le jeune homme de 20 ans baissa des yeux honteux vers le sol, gêné car c'était un peu de sa faute. «Je suis désolé, nous nous sommes disputés.» Il ne voulut pas en dire plus. Plus la date fatidique de la prochaine cérémonie approchait, la dernière à laquelle Lacie survivrait, plus sa sœur devenait mordante, lui glissant des phrases moqueuses et ironiques. Lui même cauchemardait parfois. Et regardait ensuite le calendrier en se disant qu'il restait encore 5 ans._

_Oui...seulement cinq petites années._

_Il aurait 21 ans dans six mois._

_Il recevrait Gryffon dans deux mois._

_Et après il devrait attendre jusqu'à ses 25 ans environ pour o_ _btenir Jabberwock_ _et devenir le chef du clan._

_Il ne restait plus que cinq ans à vivre à Lacie._

_Il s'était réveillé avec cette douloureuse réalisation quelques jours plus tôt et y repensait chaque fois que la cérémonie était évoquée._

_Ça faisait tellement mal._

_Cinq ans._

_Seulement..._

_Il serra les poings mais se força à garder un visage inexpressif. Il avait honte de son attitude. Il avait eu tord de s'emporter contre elle. Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre lui, d'être nerveuse à cause de la cérémonie qui approchait de plus en plus. Même si elle n'aurait rien cette fois-ci non plus._

_«Allons bon, pourquoi a-t-elle recommencé?» Rit Glen en posant sa plume et en se levant de son fauteuil. Il eut ensuite un sourire moqueur «Encore une partie d'échec truquées? Pourtant tu n'as pas besoin de la laisser gagner pour qu'elle gagne.»_

_Une pique sur son incapacité à jouer correctement aux échecs. Il grimaça piteusement._

_«Tu sais qu'elle est toujours nerveuse à l'approche des cérémonies, même si la prochaine est dans deux mois, on commence à en parler.» Il se passa une main dans les cheveux «Il n'y a eu guère qu'à la première qu'elle était heureuse, à l'époque où elle ne comprenait rien» Il regarda le jeune brun au visage inquiet. Puis eut un sourire froid._

_Et son valet, avait-il comprit à l'époque? Pensait-il à ce moment à trouver un moyen pour que sa cadette échappe à son destin? Ou avait-il reçu Raven avec le sourire, joyeusement inconscient de son futur destin, de sa tâche à venir?_

_Oswald détourna le regard. «J'ai dit des choses désagréables. Je commence à être un peu...» Il était nerveux à l'idée de recevoir Dodo dans huit semaines Et s'était disputé avec sa sœur à ce sujet. Il n'était pas pressé que cette cérémonie arrive. Car elle le rapprochait de la dernière, et de ce qu'il devrait faire après._

_Et Lacie...Oui elle était amère du haut de ses 18 ans mais et lui, n'était-il tout aussi mal? Il chassa les mots de sa cadette de son esprit. Elle avait entièrement le droit d'être en colère, lui non. Mais comprenait-elle que pour lui aussi c'était difficile? Qu'il cauchemardait souvent ces temps-ci, maintenant qu'il comprenait parfaitement les implications et son futur? Tuer Lacie, puis attendre qu'un successeur arrive et finir par pourrir, petit à petit. Jusqu'à mourir à son tour._

_Voilà la vie qui l'attendait._

_Il prit une grande inspiration «Je vais la chercher maître. Cette fois, je la ramènerais moi-même._

_\- Quoi?_

_\- C'est de ma faute. Je vais la ramener. Elle sera plus encline à revenir si c'est à mes côtés. Si je m'excuse de vive-voix» Pour une fois il voulait agir. Si il la retrouvait et lui présenter ses excuses avant de lui dire ''rentrons à la maison'', cela passerait bien mieux qu'un ''désolé'' transmit par Fang. A supposer que celui-ci la trouve cette fois-ci._

_Après tout. Il ne risquait rien non?_

_Il était le futur Glen!_

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux, il se maudit de toute son âme. Quel idiot. Il avait été trop sûr de lui, se pensant intouchable. Se croyant invulnérable grâce à ses pouvoirs et ses chains, ses talents à l'épée...Quel imbécile arrogant...dire que tout était parti d'une dispute, du à la tension et à la douleur. A un futur douloureux auquel il préférait ne pas penser trop souvent pour le moment, voulant savourer le temps qui restait, qu'ils avaient encore. Avant qu'il se retrouve seul. Il serra les dents. Il était un idiot sans espoir...

Il avait juste voulu retrouver sa sœur qui avait encore fugué. Pour s'excuser lui-même, de vive voix et rentrer avec elle, au lieu de faire les cent pas au château rongé par l'inquiétude. Et il avait voulu profiter de cette petite liberté pour... _juste pour être quelqu'un de ''normal''...juste pour une journée_.

Mais il avait vu un contractant illégal et avait craint qu'un drame se produise (dans une ville, il n'y avait rien de pire pour la population que rien ne protégeait). C _'était son rôle d'intervenir non?_  Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient deux et qu'il allait être frappé dans le dos. Puis au ventre par le premier. Et un coup à la tête l'avait fait tomber au sol. Brisé par la douleur, puis par le poison, il n'avait pas pu se relever.

_C'était pathétique._

_Maître Glen rirait bien si il le voyait maintenant._

Et Lacie, n'en parlons pas...Elle tuerait ces deux hommes puis diraient, moqueuse ou peut-être même méprisante « _Il est beau le futur chef!»_

_Oui, il était pathétique._

Oswald tenta de bouger, de se relever, d'appeler Raven pour que le corbeau l'emmène loin d'ici. Au château ou dans un endroit où son clan le retrouverait. En sécurité. Il n'avait même pas la force d'appeler Dodo pour créer une illusion. Owl ne pourrait pas l'aider puisqu'il ne pouvait faire un mouvement, donc l'obscurité ne changerait rien du tout. Et sans pouvoir remuer, comment appeler Raven ou Dodo? Jabberwock pouvait apparaître tout seul pour protéger son maître mais il ne l'avait pas encore à ses côtés.

Un pied lui écrasa le dos, le clouant encore plus au sol, lui coupant le souffle et appuyant sur la plaie, le faisant gémir malgré lui. Il avait tellement honte. Se sentait si faible.

_Non il ne pouvait pas mourir._

_Qui prendrait la place du maître?_

_Celui-ci était trop faible désormais pour élever un autre réceptacle! Même s'il n'avait pas commencé à pourrir, il disait que ça n'allait pas tarder... Même s'il récupérait les trois autres, ça ne changerait rien. Il ne pourrait pas élever un nouveau successeur...ou devrait tellement précipiter les choses sur le prochain Glen devrait attendre et aussi se précipiter...ça risquait de créer un terrible déséquilibre._

_Et, au pire..._

_L'âme de Glen risquait de se perdre pour cent ans._

Luttant contre l'inconscience, craignant de ne plus jamais en sortir, il ferma les yeux pour feindre qu'il était en train de mourir. Espérant que ces hommes soient assez stupides pour l'abandonner comme ça. Il pourrait alors rassembler ses forces et appeler Raven. Il mettrait toutes ses forces dans un simple petit mouvement de bras.  _Il pouvait le faire...il..._

«Tu penses qu'il est un "messager de l'abyss"? Ma chain m'avait prévenue contre eux...

\- La mienne me dit que oui. Que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort.»

Oswald maudit ces créatures, ces traîtresses.  _Comment pouvaient-elles se retourner contre lui? Étaient-elles si avides de sang? De décider rester dans ce monde? Pour trahir le clan qui était censé être un allié des chains?_

Le premier de ses agresseurs reprit la parole «Il faut se tirer, les autres pourraient être dans le coin.

\- Qu'importe, il va crever. Ma chain a mit la dose de poison. Si personne ne lui vient en aide très vite, il est foutu! Au pire, il a deux heures, au mieux une heure.» Un caquètement vint de la créature à ses côtés. Comme si elle était ravi d'avoir fait ça au blessé.

_Une heure._

_Personne ne venait dans ces petites ruelles sombres et sales._

Personne ne se souciait des corps sans vie ou à moitié-morts au sol. Dans cette misère c'était chacun pour soi. Les pauvres gens vivant ici détourneraient les yeux plutôt que le sauver de ces hommes. _Comment pouvait-il les blâmer pour ça?_

_Et il était probablement trop gravement blessé. Une plaie au ventre, une autre dans le bas du dos, une grosse bosse et un empoisonnement._

_Qui pourrait l'aider dans ces quartiers?_

_Personne, c'était du chacun pour soi ici..._

Lui qui avait pourtant connu ça enfant, quand sa sœur et lui étaient rejeté, à cause des yeux rouges de Lacie. Mais après, il avait vécu dans le luxe pendant des années. Sans se soucier des gens qui mourraient de faim et de froid dans les ruelles sales, sous la neige.

_Et maintenant..._

Il allait mourir dans l'indifférence générale, personne ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Son corps allait disparaître, en poussière, dès qu'il fermerait les yeux à jamais. Lacie ne saurait jamais rien...mais son maître saurait...quand il retrouverait Raven, Owl et Dodo dans l'abyss ou alors il le sentirait.

Et lui serait la cause de 100 ans d'errance.

_Il avait échoué._

_Il avait trahi son maître!_

_Il avait échoué comme futur Glen._

Avec cette plaie au dos et cette autre au ventre, et ce poison dévorant son corps, comment pourrait-il survivre? Ses chains étaient son seul espoir. Si seulement ces hommes partaient. Il appellerait Raven et rentrerait...si il arrivait à bouger le bras. Maître Glen devait avoir des contre-poisons?!  _Ou...était-il réellement fichu?_

Un horrible craquement se fit entendre et il cria, malgré lui, sa voix se brisant dans un sanglot involontaire. Reprenant son souffle par petit coups, il manqua de s'étrangler plusieurs fois.

_Ces monstres avaient..._

La voix odieuse claqua à ses oreilles, à travers la brume sanglante qui tombait sur lui, le détachant de plus en plus de la réalité «Ma chain m'a conseillé de lui briser le bras gauche, à cause de sa chain qu'elle dit.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne peut l'invoquer qu'avec ce bras?»

_Traîtresse._

_Elle savait._

_Elle savait ce qu'il était._

_Et protégeait son maître en conséquence._

Ses blessures auraient guéris en temps normal mais avec ce poison? S'il ne mourrait pas de la perte de sang et de l'infection d'abord...il aurait de la chance.

Il se sentit partir, et lâcha prise, ne voulant plus rien sentir. Il avait trop chaud, trop mal.

_Pardon maître._

_Je vous ai déçu._

_J'ai échoué comme réceptacle de Glen._

_Pardon Lacie._

_J'ai échoué comme grand frère._

Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer dans une obscurité qui l'isolait enfin de la souffrance et du désespoir. Le coeur serré par l'angoisse, il espéra ne pas en ressortir si c'était pour périr seul, sans personne à ses côtés.

* * *

 

**A Suivre**


	2. Jour de neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa vie n'était pas facile. Il n'avait jamais réellement connu le bonheur. Léo était son seul rayon de soleil dans son existence sombre et douloureuse. Jusqu'au jour où, rentrant chez lui, il vit une plume noire magnifique, traînant sur la neige piétinée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Une pincée de Drama, du Angst, de la Romance. C'est aussi un genre d'UA, ou plus précisément de canon divergence: Jack n'a jamais rencontré Lacie à 15 ans et a réussit tant bien que mal à survivre.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Jack, Oswald, Glen!Levi, Lacie, le reste des Baskerville, Oz et Leo.
> 
> Parings: Glen!Levi/Lacie et Oswald/Jack
> 
> Warning : Violences et boys love?
> 
> Rating: T pour violences
> 
> Note: Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, se retenant de hurler, malgré la douleur qui vrillait son corps et tentait de se retenir trembler à cause du froid qui mordait sa peau humide de sueur, exposée à l'air libre entre les pans de sa chemise ouverte. Sa main gauche était serrée sur un débris de bois solide qui traînait à ses côtés, et l'autre était refermée en poing. Plaqué contre un mur, il refusait de regarder l'homme qui le maintenait, son client. Il avait fermé les yeux et priait pour que cela se finisse rapidement, autant parce que c'était douloureux que parce qu'il faisait terriblement froid en cette fin de journée. Finalement on le relâcha et il vacilla, s'appuyant au support de pierre, espérant que personne ne vivait dans cette maison ou y était à cette heure.

Rouvrant les yeux, il s'essuya les lèvres, enlevant le filet de sang qui avait coulé sur son menton, et parla d'une voix douce et calme, avec un soupçon de patience «Je dois répéter le prix?

\- Non.» D'un geste méprisant l'homme fit tomber quelques pièces sur le sol glacé. «J'aurais préféré que tu sois plus actif. Tu n'es pas une poupée!

\- C'est plus cher dans ce cas. Mon corps à un prix mais ma participation aussi. Tu n'as rien demandé de tel avant qu'on commence.» Répliqua le premier avec un sourire moqueur, se baissant pour ramasser l'argent. Il le mit dans sa poche. Et rejeta une mèche d'or derrière son épaule, où sa longue natte blonde était presque totalement défaite. Lui donnant un air décoiffé adorable.

Son client eut un sourire sournois «Tu es bien sûr de toi pour une simple pu...

\- Et tu viens de me payer pour un coup dans une ruelle dans le froid...tu as trop honte pour aller dans un bordel? Peur qu'on te reconnaisse peut-être?» Il reboutonna sa chemise, dans un geste calculé. Et ajusta son col, cachant la trace de morsure laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. «C'est toi qui a voulu faire ça en vitesse ici...» Il termina en enfilant son manteau. Et pencha la tête de côté, avec insolence «Aurais-tu des scrupules?»

L'autre plissa les yeux, regardant les yeux verts moqueurs face à lui. Il regarda le corps fin, couvert par des habits à peine chauds, les mains fines. Mais une forme sous sa veste laissait penser que le jeune homme (qui semblait avoir 18 ans tout au plus) avait un poignard sur lui, et pouvait ainsi se défendre...sans compter qu'il devait probablement être attaqué souvent. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

Il le fixa longuement, méfiant et cracha finalement «Tu connais les règles?!

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Oui. Je n'ai donc rien fait avec toi.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'en gardera vite aucun souvenir!» Il tourna les talons, s'éloignant le plus vite possible.

Le blond regarda l'homme partir et grimaça en se redressant un peu. Son client n'avait pas été doux du tout. Il lui avait fait mal ce salaud. Mais au moins, il l'avait payé honnêtement. Il allait pouvoir acheter de la nourriture pour deux jours. Il ramassa (cachant sa grimace) son écharpe déchirée, qui traînait par terre, et suivit les étroites ruelles, pour se diriger vers une petite maison. Un endroit aux pierres sombres, aux vitres sales et devenues presque opaques. Il monta sur les deux marches, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur dans le bas du dos, et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à une vieille femme.

Il fit un sourire charmeur et poli, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés «Madame.

\- Jack. Tu viens le chercher?

\- Oui.»

Elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer, il murmura un remerciement et s'engouffra dans la pièce principale, bien chauffée par la cheminée. «Sans vous je ne saurais pas comment je pourrais faire.» Il ne savait pas comment formuler des remerciements corrects. Elle l'aidait énormément en acceptant ce petit service.

\- Je t'en pris, il est adorable.» Il sortit une pièce de sa poche mais elle leva une main «Non mon garçon, tu en as plus besoin que moi!  _Vous en avez plus besoin_!»

Un petit garçon de 4 ans aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés bondit du fauteuil où il se trouvait, et s'accrocha à lui, ses petites mains se refermant sur la veste verte du jeune homme. «Jack, tu es revenu.

\- Évidement. Ta journée s'est bien passé Léo?

\- Oui! J'ai lu un album d'image avec mamie Rosa!»

Le plus vieux sourit tendrement, ébouriffant la toison sombre qui couvrait la petite tête de son protégé.

_Son rayon de soleil dans la vie bien sombre qu'il vivait._

* * *

Il avait trouvé ce garçon il y a un an, recroquevillé dans une couverture, qui disait qu'il attendait que son père revienne. Et quand Jack lui avait demandé depuis quand il était là, l'enfant de trois ans avait murmuré qu'il ne savait pas. Mais qu'il avait vu deux fois la nuit, et que '' _papa_ '' n'était pas revenu. Il était à moitié mort de faim et frigorifié. Se souvenant de sa propre vie dans la rue, le jeune homme de 17 ans avait ramassé l'enfant, lui disant qu'il allait retrouver ses parents mais qu'il devait d'abord rester au chaud. Au fil des jours, il n'avait évidement rien trouvé. Comme il s'en doutait depuis le début.

_Personne ne connaissait Léo._

_Personne ne reconnaissait sa description._

Il pouvait donc venir d'une ville ou d'un village voisin. De plus le garçon avait dit quelque chose de bizarre, qu'il avait vu d'étranges lumières dorées (« _comme des flocons Jack!_ ») qui étaient entrés dans son corps quelques jours avant que son père ne le laisse « _Les lumières m'ont dit d'aller par là!_ » et il avait montré une direction. Mais il n'était pas allé. Parce qu'il voulait rester d'abord avec sa famille, puis avec Jack. Il ne voulait pas aller voir des inconnus même si les lumières lui disaient de le faire.

_Ça lui faisait peur. Il était donc resté avec celui qui l'avait sauvé._

Un an était passé et il ne parlait presque plus de sa famille, commençant certainement à l'oublier.

* * *

Jack sourit et salua la vielle femme d'un hochement de tête, ajustant la petite écharpe et le bonnet sur le gamin. «A bientôt!

\- Si tu as encore besoin que je garde Léo, j'en serais ravi.» Elle les salua d'un geste de main et referma la porte, les laissant seul dans la rue.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dehors, la main du jeune blond serrant celle du petit brun. Celui-ci regarda le ciel «Il va neiger!

\- Oui. Et certainement beaucoup, comme chaque année! Il fait toujours très froid à cette époque.» Il grimaça un peu. Cela n'allait pas faciliter le travail. L'idée de ramener des clients chez lui ne le charmait pas plus que ça. Mais si il n'avait pas le choix...

L'enfant le tira de ses pensées «Heureusement on a une maison et une cheminée! On aura pas froid!»

Le jeune homme sourit. Il n'avait que 18 ans (19 ans dans trois jours) mais s'en sortait bien. Avec ce qui avait été son passé.

_Oui._

_Il s'en était bien sortit._

* * *

Jack n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était quelqu'un de chanceux, il avait apprit dès son plus jeune âge que la vie ne faisait pas de cadeaux, qu'il n'avait jamais été béni par le destin. Il faisait parti de ceux qui étaient frappé par le pire. A de nombreux niveaux, il n'avait pas eu de chance. Et avait été rejeté pour des choses dont il n'était pourtant pas coupable.

_Bâtard._

_Enfant Illégitime._

_Enfant Adultérin._

_Non désiré._

_L'enfant du pêché._

_L'enfant de la honte._

Ces mots qui avaient claqué si souvent à ses oreilles. Au début il ne les comprenait pas, puis c'était devenu les piques, des gifles verbales. Qui tordaient son coeur et son âme . Il avait si souvent ressenti de la honte, chaque année davantage. S'était senti horrible pour quelque chose dont il n'était pourtant pas responsable. Comment aurait-il pu y être pour quelque chose? Parce qu'il était né?

 _Oui, justement!_ Parce qu'il était né. C'était juste pour ça qu'on disait ça de lui. Il n'avait jamais  _ **rien**_  fait de mal et on le punissait pour une faute dont ses parents étaient les seuls coupables...puisqu'un tel acte était un crime au yeux de la société. Et que c'était l'enfant qui payait à cette époque. Il était une preuve d'un péché, d'une tromperie.

_Et il sentait qu'il n'avait probablement pas été désiré._

_Que sa mère ne l'avait gardé qu'avec l'espoir que son père la choisirait._

Il se demandait parfois si Léo était dans le même cas, et qu'il n'avait jamais comprit.  _Ou si c'était cette histoire de lumières dorées qui avait effrayé ses parents? Ou peut-être était-ce ses yeux, qui ne ressemblaient pas à ceux du commun des mortels [1]. Ou était-ce parce qu'il prétendait voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas?_ Mais cela pouvait n'être que l'imagination débordante du petit, rien d'autre. On ne pouvait juger un si jeune enfant pour ça.

Quelque part, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Léo avait été abandonné.

Et si il avait réellement été abandonné ou si sa famille avait péri.

* * *

Il sortit de ses pensées en réalisant que son petit frère (fils?!) de cœur l'appelait. Il baissa les yeux et sourit doucement «Oui?

\- On mange quoi ce soir?

\- J'ai gagné un peu plus d'argent. On va acheté deux ou trois choses avant de rentrer. On a de quoi vivre pour deux jours. Demain on passe la journée tranquillement à la maison, surtout si il se met à neiger!»

Il était épuisé et avait besoin de dormir. Réellement. Son travail, il avait un goût amer à penser à cela comme tel, lui pesait, le faisait se sentir insignifiant et horriblement seul. Un vide se creusait en lui. Personne n'était là pour essuyer ses larmes ou le consoler. L'affection de Léo ne suffisait pas à combler ce gouffre dans son cœur.

Cette solitude douloureuse.

_Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait réellement?_

_Était-ce parce qu'il était une prostitué?_

_Était-il condamné à être seul jusqu'à la fin de son existence?_

* * *

Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait comprit qu'il n'était que le portrait de son père aux yeux de sa mère et aussi le fils de l'homme qui l'avait abandonné. Deux choses contradictoires et douloureuses. Elle l'aimait pour le premier point et le détestait pour le second. L'amertume le prenait quand il pensait à ses espoirs que l'homme revienne un jour, les promesses vide de sens, ses attendes...

_«Si tu es sage papa rentrera à la maison et on sera heureux tous les trois!»Tel étaient les mots que sa mère répétait si souvent._

...quand son géniteur n'avait jamais mit un pied chez lui. N'avait jamais cherché à la recontacter, à reconnaître son fils.

Il avait vu sa mère devenir de plus en plus folle et violente.  _«ll m'a dit qu'il m'aimait!», «C'est de ta faute, si tu n'étais pas né...»_ Il ne comprenait pas, se sentait horrible et mal, ne comprenant pas qu'elle le blâmait juste parce que, dans sa folie, elle cherchait un coupable.

_Il était probablement une erreur._

_Il n'avait probablement jamais été désiré._

_C'était peut-être même vraiment de sa faute..._

La première fois qu'elle l'avait frappé, il avait 5 ans. Il n'avait pas comprit. Et avait passé des heures à pleurer, enfermé dans le placard où elle l'avait enfermé. Il avait apprit, au fil des mois et des années à fuir. A sortir, à revenir quand elle était calmé. Il retenait ses larmes quand elle l'oubliait, ou qu'elle lui sifflait des horreurs. Espérait que les choses aillent mieux. Voulant être optimiste. Espérant qu'elle l'aimait pour de vrai, pour ce qu'il était réellement.

_Ce n'était jamais arrivé._

_Les choses avaient empirés._

Au point que les déjà trop rares moments de tendresse avaient définitivement disparu. Il fuyait, partant de plus en plus tôt et revenant de plus en plus tard. Il faisait la manche, proposait ses services à des commerçants pour les aider.

Quand il eut 9 ans, il finit par trouver un petit travail grâce à une vieille femme qui tenait un magasin de boîtes à musiques et qui avait besoin d'un petit assistant. Il apprit à manipuler les engrenages et les matériaux. Et gagnait un petit salaire. La femme lui apprit aussi à lire, écrire et compter. Elle lui apprit même un peu la musique.

A 13 ans, il se retrouva sans emploi quand les héritiers de la femme le jetèrent dehors, ne voulant pas d'un miséreux comme assistant, et il fut réduit à mendier à nouveau.

A 15 ans, il se retrouva seul, sa génitrice ayant péri d'une pneumonie, sans logement (elle était si endetté que la maison avait été saisie).

Il alla jusqu'à Sablier, malgré le froid et la faim, puis s'écroula, sans volonté. Pourquoi était-il venu ici? Espérait-il que son père veuille de lui finalement? Il avait hésité, regardant la maison magnifique, puis avait reculé. Que pensait-il? L'homme n'avait pas posé un pied chez sa mère pendant des années. N'avait peut-être que jouer avec elle...

_Peut-être ne savait-il pas qu'il existait?_

Mais il n'avait pas voulu tenter. Après tout...il ne voulait pas vivre un autre rejet. Voir le dégoût sur le visage de son géniteur. Ça lui ferait sans doute trop mal...

Il s'était assit dans une rue, enveloppé dans une couverture. Et avait pensé abandonner. Avait pensé se laisser aller. Déjà à moitié mort de faim et de froid, il n'aurait probablement pas passé la nuit (elle avait été tellement glaciale) si quelqu'un...

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon garçon?_ » Un homme âgé, enveloppé dans une cape rapiécée était entré dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'un vieux guérisseur. Et celui qui l'avait sauvé cette nuit-là. Il l'avait ramené chez lui et l'avait aidé, l'avait chargé de quelques tâches pour l'aider. Le blond avait apprit pendant l'année qui avait suivit beaucoup de choses, lisant énormément. L'homme lui avait apprit de choses sur les plantes, comment soigner les blessures légères, les petites maladies, ou les os fracturés. Et même comment soigner de certains poisons, grâce à des mélanges de plantes, secrets qu'il avait découvert par lui-même et qu'il avait jalousement gardé pendant des années.

« _Voilà tu as un savoir suffisant pour survivre_.» Avait-il dit au bout de 12 mois, fatigué et ne pouvant plus se lever. « _Et pour aider, si tu le souhaites._ »

Son dernier cadeau avait été de lui léguer sa maison, puisqu'il n'avait pas de descendance (ou alors elle vivait dans un autre pays).

* * *

Jack s'était ensuite débrouillé. Il avait un endroit pour vivre. Et avait utilisé son savoir (et l'argent qu'il avait) pour acheter du matériels pour créer des boites à musiques. Il en fabriquait sur commande. Il préférait ceci pour gagner sa vie, les gens ne faisant pas confiance à quelqu'un disant connaître des choses dans l'art de guérir. Les vrais médecins lui seraient tombés dessus...ou l'aurait traité d'imposteur, de sorcier. Bref il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Même si parfois il donnait un coup de main gratuitement en échange de nourriture, de vêtements ou d'un peu d'argent. Mais cela restait rare.

Il vendait les quelques boîtes à musiques qu'il avait fabriqué, se débrouillant comme il pouvait, et gardait une partie de la paye pour acheter encore du matériel. Et le reste pour vivre. Il avait ainsi pu se débrouiller pendant un an. Plus ou moins bien. A 17 ans il avait été forcé de faire un second travail, bien moins honorable en vendant son corps. Et il avait bien été forcé de le faire de plus en plus souvent, surtout avec l'arrivée de Léo dans sa vie.

_Mais il se débrouillait._

_Et ils étaient heureux._

Même si Jack se sentait parfois horriblement seul. Un vide en lui, quelque chose qui lui manquait pour se sentir vivant. Une solitude froide. Il espérait que quelque chose arrive un jour. Quelque chose qui comblerait ce creux en lui.

«Jack, regardes! Il neige!»

Il leva les yeux vers les flocons qui tourillonnaient dans le ciel. Et sourit doucement.

_Il aimait les jours de neige._

Ce fut un soir agréable. Comme il les aimait. Pas de clients, pas de gens venus lui empoisonner la vie. Leur maison était bien chauffée par un feu dans la cheminée. Ils avaient eu un bon repas, et passaient un moment ensemble, comme une famille. Et demain, pas besoin de chercher des clients, il terminerait les deux boîtes à musiques qu'il était en train de faire et tout irait parfaitement bien.

Pendant l'hiver, il fallait mettre de l'argent de côté. Ils avaient des réserves pour quelques jours et Jack avait réussit à rassembler assez de plantes en poudres pour prévenir de blessures ou de maladie légères éventuelles. Un de ses clients était apothicaire et avait accepté de le payer en produits.

_Il était donc paré à toute éventualité._

_Même s'il espérait que rien de mal n'arrive, il était quand même préparé à lutter!_

«Hey.»

Il baissa les yeux sur son protégé «Oui Léo?»

L'enfant bailla et marmonna «Une histoire?

\- D'accord. Tu veux laquelle?» Il porta l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre, écoutant son babillage avec un léger sourire qui était réellement sincère.

* * *

Leur petite maison était toute simple : une pièce principale assez petite avec une cheminée et un coin pour la cuisine. Une salle d'eau. Et deux étroites chambres. Ainsi qu'une petite pièce servant de réserve et un grenier. Tout était meublé simplement. Ils n'étaient pas riches après tout. Tout cela, la maison et les meubles, c'était surtout du à l'héritage du vieil homme.

Jack avait utilisé un peu d'argent pour rendre sa propre chambre plus ''accueillante'' et confortable quand il était obligé d'amener des clients ( _dans ce cas, Léo devait rester dans sa chambre et ne surtout pas en sortir!_ ). Il tentait de limiter cela mais beaucoup refusaient de le faire dehors et...il n'était pas un adorateur des bordels ( _surtout que dans ce cas, il devrait partager l'argent avec le propriétaire_ ). Il refusait aussi, question de principe, d'aller chez le clients ( _trop dangereux_ ). Mais acceptait d'aller dans les auberges  _(si le client payait bien entendu_ ). Bref il se débrouillait et prenait toutes les précautions nécessaire ( _il avait toujours un couteau sur lui ou dans sa table de nuit, à portée de main_ ).

Ils vivaient bien, et ils étaient relativement heureux tous les deux. Ce n'était pas une vie facile mais au moins la tristesse n'était pas là. Pas tout le temps en tout cas. Ils ne souffraient pas plus que beaucoup de miséreux. Sans Léo, le jeune homme aurait sans doute souffert bien plus, l'enfant étant un rayon de lumière dans sa vie. Ce qui l'avait forcé à se secouer davantage. Et qui lui avait montré que la vie pouvait être joyeuse, grâce à la faculté de cet enfant à positiver facilement du haut de ses quatre petites années.

D'ailleurs il faudrait un jour acheter un lit plus grand pour Léo, qui grandissait comme une petite pousse dans un jardin. Il allait falloir économiser un peu dans les semaines à venir.

«...Jack?

\- Hum?

\- Tu m'écoutes?

\- Ha? Pardon! Tu disais?

\- Je veux celle-là!

\- D''accord, d'accord!»

* * *

Une autres journée comme les autres. Jack avait eu trois clients et une belle prime. De quoi s'accorder de nouveau un ou deux jours de repos où il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait avec Léo. Comme la petite famille dysfonctionnelle qu'ils étaient. Il était ressorti en milieu d'après-midi, laissant l'enfant à la maison, volets soigneusement clos ( _il faisait vraiment froid dehors et il préférait que tout soit bien fermé quand le petit était seul!_ ). Il avait réussit à acheter quelques plantes chez un herboriste et de la nourriture. C'était toujours un peu moins cher en fin de journée. Il allait prendre le chemin habituel pour rentrer...quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Une sensation étrange, comme une angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre.

_A une ou deux ruelles de chez lui._

_Il n'y avait rien quelque heures plus tôt._

_Mais là un étrange sentiment le poussait à se diriger par là_.

La neige était piétinée en une boue mi marron, mi rouge. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup pour savoir qu'il y avait eu quelque chose ici. Pour qu'il y ait du sang gorgeant le tapis glacé qui était encore blanc deux heures plus tôt.

_Un règlement de compte?_

_Un vol qui avait mal tourné?_

Il n'aimait pas se mêler de choses de ne le regardait pas, s'attirer d'ennuis...et être témoin de ce genre de situation pouvait mal se finir. Il allait reculer et tourner les talons, pour prendre une autre rue. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver mêler à cela. Pire, si on le voyait près d'un cadavre? Et si c'était un homme important ou riche? Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis...

Mais quelque chose le retint au moment où son œil fut attiré par quelque chose au sol. Une plume. De belle taille. D'un noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Et qui brillait légèrement.

Lentement il s'approcha et referma les doigts dessus. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et il crut voir, parmi les flocons qui tombaient, certains d'une délicate couleur d'or qui semblaient indiquer une direction précise. Il se frotta les yeux, certains de rêver, et avança lentement.

_Suivant un étrange sentiment qui le guida jusqu'à..._

«Qu'est-ce que..»

Quelqu'un était effondré dans la neige ensanglantée, quelqu'un qui ne bougeait plus. Mais au fond de lui, le blond sut qu'il était toujours vivant.

Jack fourra la plume dans sa poche et s'agenouilla «Hey...» Il s'immobilisa en voyant le sang qui trempait les vêtements. Et retourna lentement le blessé sur le dos, faisant gémir celui-ci. Il était pâle comme un linge, et absolument brûlant. Sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Ses cheveux sombres collaient à son front et ses tempes, du sang coagulé les collaient derrière la tête. Il avait prit un méchant coup ici aussi.  _Cela tenait du miracle qu'il soit encore vivant..._

Le blond n'hésita qu'un court moment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne seule comme ça.

Passant le bras valide de la victime autour de son cou, il se releva, traînant le jeune homme jusqu'à chez lui.

«Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque...mais je ne peux pas te laisser là, qui que tu sois..»

* * *

 

**A Suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Léo n'est pas un futur Glen dans cette histoire mais il est un Baskerville quand même. Dans ce clan, ils ont des yeux ''spéciaux''. Donc les yeux de Léo sont différents de ceux de sa famille, de Jack, ect...


	3. Destins Croisés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir comme ça. 
> 
> «Il devrait guérir plus vite que ça.» fit une petite voix derrière lui.
> 
> Il sursauta et se retourna vers Léo qui regardait le blessé d'un œil étrange. «Qu'est-ce que tu dis?
> 
> \- Il devrait guérir tout seul. Mais il ne guérit pas.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Une pincée de Drama, du Angst, de la Romance. C'est aussi un genre d'UA, ou plus précisément de canon divergence: Jack n'a jamais rencontré Lacie à 15 ans et a réussit tant bien que mal à survivre.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Jack, Oswald, Glen!Levi, Lacie, le reste des Baskerville, Oz et Leo.
> 
> Parings: Glen!Levi/Lacie et Oswald/Jack
> 
> Warning : Violences et boys love?
> 
> Rating: T pour violences

* * *

Jack allongea le blessé devant la cheminée dans laquelle il jeta quelques bûches pour faire chauffer la pièce un peu plus et alla remplir une petite marmite d'eau qu'il mit à bouillir sur le feu. Il sortit de l'alcool, quelques pots de plantes.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et ouvrit une armoire, sortant une longue chemise ayant appartenu à l'ancien propriétaire, et deux vieux draps usés. Il n'aurait que cela pour faire des bandages, malheureusement. Mais ça ferait l'affaire, il n'aurait qu'à laver au fur et à mesure. Et cette chemise était le seule vêtement qui semblait à la taille de son invité.

Posant tout sur le sol il s'agenouilla et commença à déshabiller le blessé pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être beau à voir, pas du tout. Vu l'état des vêtements, cela laissait présager que les blessures étaient assez sérieuses.

«Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais?» fit une petite voix inquiète derrière lui. «C'est qui?»

Il se figea et se retourna, Léo le regardait avec ses grands yeux sombres, un peu affolé, chose bien compréhensible vu la situation. L'enfant pointa le doigt sur l'inconnu et ouvrit la bouche de nouveau. «Il...

\- Va dans ta chambre!» Non ce ne serait pas un spectacle pour un si jeune garçon. Il pourrait en faire des cauchemars. Tout ce sang. _Et cette odeur étrange, qu'est-ce que c'était?_  Il prit un ton plus sévère et montra la chambre du doigt «Maintenant!»

Le petit referma la bouche. Et obéit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Comprenant dans la voix de son gardien qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discussion.

Jack se concentra à nouveau sur le malade, inquiet. Celui-ci gémissait doucement, et ses paupières frémirent. Elles se soulevèrent, laissant voir deux pupilles violettes, floues. Le blond se figea, comme si il ne savait pas quoi dire. «Tu es réveillé?» Il posa sa main sur le front brûlant. Et grimaça. Il douta soudainement que l'autre le voyait ou l'entendait réellement. Il ne devait pas être en état de réfléchir en tout cas, et était probablement en plein délire fiévreux. Le brun tenta de s'écarter, de s'éloigner. Comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Sans doute l'attaque était encore trop récente. Et dans son état, il ne voyait pas de différence.

Le blond lui passa alors la main dans les cheveux, dans un geste apaisant, chuchotant d'une voix aussi adoucie que possible «Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité...» Il savait que l'autre n'était clairement pas sauvé mais il fallait le rassurer, pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter. S'il ne comprenait pas les mots, il pourrait au moins sentir les gestes. Peut-être. «Tout va bien, du calme..»

Le blessé bougea faiblement. Tentant de lever sa main valide, ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur la manche de la chemise de Jack. «P...Poi...

\- Quoi?

\- Poi..son.» Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant que sa main ne retombe et que ses yeux ne se ferment.

L'autre cligna des yeux «...Du poison? Il a été empoisonné?» Il hésita puis prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il se rappelle ce que lui avait apprit le vieil homme. Se levant il se précipita vers un placard et sortit un grand pot en terre. Et le posa sur la table. Cela se buvait brûlant, il fallait donc attendre que l'eau soit chaude.

Le blond enleva le manteau ensanglanté et déchiré dans un coin. Et murmura, regardant les endroits rougis par le sang«Bon tu a été frappé dans le dos, violemment. Vu la déchirure des habits, ce n'était pas une épée.» Et ça lui fit un peu peur.  _Quelle arme avait provoqué cela?_ Secouant la tête il retira le veston et la chemise, le laissant torse nu. Il enleva aussi le col qui n'était même plus blanc. Jetant les vêtements en tas dans un coin (il s'en occuperait plus tard), il se pencha sur le blessé, grimaçant en voyant le sang qui maculait la peau et de plus en plus le sol. Le jeune homme était tellement pâle...et si il lâchait prise?

«C'est un miracle que tu sois toujours vivant. Soit tu as une constitution vraiment robuste, soit tu es le plus grand chanceux que j'ai jamais vu.»

Il passa la main sur la peau moite à cause de la fièvre. Passant au niveau de la poitrine, il entendit un gémissement à peine perceptible. Et quelque chose sous ses doigts lui laissa envisager une possibilité de plus.

«Un coup à la tête, une côté fêlée, une blessure au ventre, une autre dans le dos et une fièvre de cheval, sans compter le poison. Tu as été attaqué par quoi? Par un de ces monstres dont parlent les histoires et les légendes ?»

Toujours inconscient, l'autre gémit, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur le sol, sa respiration devenant presque sifflante. Comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Jack reprit la chemise déchirée et la plaqua dans le dos pour contenir un peu la plaie, en attendant qu'il se soit occupé du devant. Puis il plongea un morceau de linge déchiré dans l'eau frémissante pour nettoyer la peau et voir à quoi ressemblait les différentes entailles qui la déchiraient. Ça lui prit un peu de temps. Et ce ne fut pas beau à voir.

Il se mordit la lèvre. «C'est pire que je ne pensais.» Une étrange couleur sombre teintait les bords de la blessure «C'est vraiment du poison?». Une immense infection...provoquée par du poison. «Et bien, je vais avoir du travail.» Il retira le pantalon trempé par la neige et presque raidi par le froid (il fallait le garder au chaud) et jeta une couverture sur le bas du corps du blessé. Il reprit le chiffon humide et versa un peu d'alcool dessus pour nettoyer les blessures.

L'autre s'agita dans son inconscience, haletant, gémissant de douleur. Tendant la main, Jack lui caressa le front, écartant des mèches collées à la peau «Tout va bien, du calme! Tu es en sécurité» Il parlait d'une voix calme et douce, sachant que l'autre ne l'entendait probablement plus du tout cette fois. Il revint à la plaie «Bon elle est assez profonde mais étroite et fine. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de recoudre...» Il attrapa quelques plantes et les écrasa dans un pot en bois. Un emplâtre et un bandage pourraient être utile pour une première approche. Au moins, ça ne saignerait plus. Il étala la pâte verdâtre et la laissa reposer quelques instants le temps de découper quelques bandes de tissus dans ce qui restait de draps. Et il improvisa un bandage.

«Voilà pour le coup au ventre. Tu as vraiment eu de la chance que ça ne frappe pas une zone sensible...»

Il s'essuya le front, n'ayant pas réalisé le temps qui s'était écoulé. Il retira la marmite du feu, et la posa sur le sol de pierre, jetant le chiffon rougis avec les vêtements ensanglantés. «Je vais avoir beaucoup de lessive à faire moi...»

Il retourna le blessé sur le ventre pour s'occuper du dos. «La blessure du dos est vraiment, réellement...moche. Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait ça, mais il devait t'en vouloir.» Il attaque l'autre vieux draps et en arracha un bout pour nettoyer le sang. «Ou tu t'es trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.»

_Il avait bel et bien été agressé par un ennemi de toute façon._

_Mais pour quelles raisons?_

_Bah ce n'était pas ses affaires._

Il plissa les yeux. «Bon tu as vraiment de la chance, ce n'est pas profond. Je n'aurais donc pas à sortir une aiguille et du fil ici non plus.» Il versa de l'alcool sur les plaies. «Mais c'est étrange, on dirait un coup de griffes...c'est sans doute ça qui t'a empoisonné. Tes plaies sont presque noires.»

Il hésita quelques instants. Les remèdes contre le poison, qu'il avait apprit, se buvaient.  _Mais il pouvait peut-être essayer d'en mélanger un peu à l'alcool et laver les plaies avec?_

«Il devrait guérir plus vite que ça.» fit une petite voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna vers Léo qui regardait le blessé d'un œil étrange. «Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

\- Il devrait guérir tout seul. Mais il ne guérit pas.»

L'enfant avait l'air profondément sérieux. Jack hésita puis répondit, doucement «C'est... normal Léo» Il déglutit, terminant le mélange auquel il avait pensé et se mettant à laver les entailles avec le résultat. «Il est empoisonné.

\- C'est le poison qui lui fait mal alors?»

Pendant un instant, l'adulte eut l'impression que Léo voulait lui dire quelque chose de précis, de différent de ce que lui disait. Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas comprendre lui-même ses propres paroles.

Jack posa la bouteille d'alcool sur le sol. Prenant les bandes de tissu.«Je vais faire partir le poison, comme ça il pourra guérir.

\- Ça va quand même être long. Pas aussi long que pour les autres, mais long!»

Parfois son fils de cœur disait de ses choses étranges. «Retournes jouer dans ta chambre Léo, ce n'est pas beau à voir.»

L'enfant obéit, jetant un dernier coup d'œil inquiet au malade. «Il ne va pas mourir...hein?» il semblait être soudainement redevenu un garçon craintif, tandis que ses mèches sombres lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ses paroles contredisaient étrangement ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas!

\- …

\- C'est toi qui a dit qu'il allait guérir non?

\- C'est bizarre. Quelque chose est bizarre.» Sans rajouter une seule parole, l'enfant se dirigea vers sa chambre pour continuer à s'occuper.

Jack termina le pansement. Le blessé avait désormais le ventre ,le torse et le dos bandés. «Voilà une bonne chose de faite.» Il plongea le chiffon dans l'eau et nettoya, avec patience, le sang dans les cheveux pour faire un dernier bandage à la tête. «Bon plus qu'une attelle à faire pour le bras et ensuite au lit!»

* * *

La chambre était silencieuse, un feu ronflait dans la seconde cheminée de la maison, celle de cette pièce. Jack put regarder plus attentivement le malade une fois celui-ci allongé dans son lit, sous deux couvertures bien chaudes. « _Il est à peine plus vieux que moi..._ » Sa peau était toujours très pâle et il respirait lentement. Ses cheveux bruns formaient un éventail sur l'oreiller. Ils étaient restés incroyablement doux malgré les événements. Il était beau...et venait sans doute d'une famille aisée.

«Je me demande vraiment ce qui est arrivé à ce type.»

_Qui était-il?_

_D'où venait-il?_

_Comment avait-il fini dans cette ruelle, à moitié mort?_

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait deux tisanes aux plantes à faire boire à ce jeune homme. Il prit le premier verre, posé sur le guéridon. «Il ne se réveille pas malgré mes efforts. La fièvre est sans doute trop élevée.» Il soupira «Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une solution.»

Prenant une gorgée il embrassa les lèvres séchées et écorchées, forçant le liquide dans la bouche et la gorge du malade, le faisant avaler le liquide. Il lui fit ainsi boire la boisson chaude contre la fièvre et la potion censée éliminer le poison. Il s'écarta, gêné, passant sans y penser la langue sur ses lèvres un peu gonflées. L'autre n'avait même pas bronché, gémissant juste légèrement à un moment.

«Il faudra en faire d'autres. Ce poison semble un peu trop violent pour partir avec une seule dose..»

Soupirant, il se redressa, et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. S'appuyant sur le panneau de bois, il se demanda comment il allait faire. Demain il pourrait rester, après tout il avait de l'argent pour tenir un ou deux jours. Mais après il devrait retourner ''travailler''.

_Laisser le malade? L'idée lui déplaisait._

_Et le laisser seul chez lui aussi...après tout c'était un inconnu._

Peut-être y avait-il des traces de son identité dans ses habits? Il n'avait pas regardé quand il l'avait déshabillé un peu plus tôt. S'agenouillant devant le tas de vêtements il examina ce qu'il avait sous la main. Les tissus étaient de qualité. Les bottes étaient en cuir, celui que les plus riche utilisaient. Et c'était bien une des seules choses encore en état. Il y avait aussi une ceinture reliée à un fourreau contenant une épée.

«C'est un noble?»

Il n'y avait malheureusement aucune marque reconnaissable sur la garde. Rien qui pourrait le mettre sur la trace d'un nom ou d'une famille. Aucun écusson, aucun nom. Aucune gravure.

«Ou c'est moi qui ne sait rien...il y a bien un symbole ici mais je ne connais rien à ce sujet.»

Il plia les habits et finit par trouver une bourse, d'un certain poids. La somme ne devait pas être mirobolante mais était certainement intéressante. Se figeant, il la manipula puis secoua la tête.  _A quoi pensait-il? Ce n'était pas bien de faire ça._  Il rangea alors les trois trouvailles dans un coffre, en sécurité. Il les lui rendrait quand il irait mieux. Autant les laisser à l'abri en attendant.

«Jack?»

Il se retourna «Léo ?

\- Tu as fini?» L'enfant serrait une peluche en forme d'ours contre lui. «Tu crois que les méchants qui lui ont fait du mal sont toujours là?»

L'adulte grimaça. C'était probable vu que le blessé étant apparu dans un intervalle de temps relativement court. «Ils n'étaient plus là quand je l'ai trouvé. Ils ne sauront pas qu'il est là!» Et même s'ils étaient toujours là, Jack n'avait vu personne et il était certain que personne ne l'avait vu non plus. Même si ils étaient toujours dans les environs, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de savoir que leur victime était là.

L'enfant sembla rassuré. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un gargouillement se fit entendre. Le petit rougit, serrant son jouet contre lui, ses mèches noires tombant devant ses yeux «C'est le vent!»

Jack pouffa «oui oui je vais préparer le repas!»

* * *

« _Glen, Glen qui est cette personne?_

 _\- Lacie, tu dois l'appeler **Maître Glen**!_ »

C'était sa propre voix, encore aiguë mais avec un accent sévère, comme pour rappeler à l'ordre sa petite sœur. Le sérieux enfantin d'un petit garçon voulant se rendre utile, voulant être accepter, voulant rendre fier celui qui les avait adopté. La gratitude en lui était si forte qu'il était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son maître. Il était déjà fier d'être son valet. Il était impatient de faire ses preuves.

Et il devait convaincre Lacie d'être aussi respectueuse que lui. Il fallait faire preuve de gratitude, montrer à quel point ils étaient reconnaissants. Il fallait faire bonne impression à maître Glen. La crainte de décevoir était forte en lui. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas contrarier l'homme. Et il voulait être utile à quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas être renvoyé dans la rue. A cette époque, il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit à quel moment l'homme était devenu de plus en plus important. Les félicitations le remplissaient de joie. Il faisait tout pour satisfaire l'homme même si il se trompait.

_«Ne vous en faites pas maître, je vais ranger son désordre!_

_\- Écoutes Oswald, je ne veux pas te couper dans tes efforts mais tout empiler dans un coin, ce n'est pas faire du rangement!»_

Quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de désobéir, et si il osait contester il ressentait une douleur dans le bras gauche. Il se sentait déçu si il échouait. Comme une dépendance à l'approbation de l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette obéissance était autant ancrée en lui. Il ne se souvenait pas depuis quand elle était là. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Après tout, c'était son maître et lui n'était qu'un valet, qui avait été tiré du caniveau, il devait se montrer reconnaissant!

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de voir que il existait une différence fondamentale entre lui et Lacie. Maître Glen ne les traitait pas de la même façon. Et ça le troublait. _C'était parce qu'elle était une fille? Mais pourtant il y avait des femmes importantes chez les Baskervilles, non?_

A peine deux ans après leur arrivée, Lacie, âgé de 11 ans, fut envoyée dans la tour au fond du domaine quand lui resta dans une des meilleure chambre du château. Quand il voulut protester, son maître lui expliqua que c'était la tradition! Il n'osa pas protester. Lacie semblait ravie d'avoir autant d'espace pour elle toute seule. Et il y avait eu aussi cette phrase, dite quelques heures après leur arrivée.

« _Ce jour-là, tu mourras._..»

Cette fois-là il avait cru à une blague de son maître, pour faire obéir Lacie, comme dans les histoires effrayantes que l'on racontait aux enfants afin qu'ils soient sages. Maître Glen les avait sauvé, leurs avait donné une maison, des habits, une famille...et c'était son maître. L'enfant était certain que l'homme ne ferait pas de mal à sa sœur non. C'était juste pour faire peur...pour plaisanter peut-être, même si ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Il en était tellement persuadé.

Bien entendu, sa sœur était plus importante pour lui. Il l'avait cru. Il l'avait espéré. Il avait espéré que elle resterait plus important que tout. Il avait voulu la faire passer en premier dans tout les domaines. Mais le sens du devoir, l'envie de satisfaire son maître devenait de plus en plus forte, alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais...même si il l'aimait plus que tout...il voulait rendre son maître fier de lui. Et la nouvelle tomba un jour comme un couperet.

« _Tu devras tuer Lacie en l'envoyant dans l'Abyss quand tu deviendras Glen. Ce sera ta première tâche à accomplir._ »

C'était deux années après avoir eu Raven, il avait 11 ans.. Ils étaient seuls dans le bureau du maître. Oswald avait regardé l'homme, figé, le cœur battant, espérant qu'il allait éclater de rire dans les secondes à venir. N'osant pas croire, n'osant pas comprendre ces mots.

_C'était une blague?_

_Maître Glen plaisantait?_

_Ce n'était pas vrai hein?_

Il avait instinctivement attrapé son bras gauche, un goût amer dans la bouche.  _«Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle est une enfant maudite._ »

Il se souvenait de l'horreur, de la colère qui l'avait submergé à cet instant, même des années après, même après s'être douloureusement soumis, même avec la presque acceptation de cette fatalité.

Comment l'homme pouvait-il dire ça?

Il avait revu en un éclair les moments où les gens jetaient des pierres à sa sœur à cause de ses yeux, les insultes cruelles et douloureuses, le mépris glacial. Les larmes qu'elle versait en s'excusant, la colère qui le consumait si souvent face à ces agressions.

Il se souvenait des yeux froids de leurs parents, quand ils avaient voulu la vendre et qu'ils s'étaient sauvés. Ces gens qui voulaient les capturer, les vendre comme des bêtes de foire...cette vie dans la rue, jusqu'au jour où Oswald avait vu les flocons d'or, ces lumières merveilleuses qui l'avaient guidé jusqu'ici...et il avait cru. Il avait réellement cru que les Baskerville seraient différents. Une cruelle déception lui serra le cœur. Une fureur brûlante enfla en lui, il sauta de son fauteuil et s'apprêta à partir.

« _Oswald...Assieds-toi sur cette chaise, je n'ai pas fini de parler_!» Quelques secondes de silence passèrent « _Assis! Maintenant!_ »

Son corps se paralysa et revint à sa place, soudain effrayé par ce geste qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé. Il agrippa son bras gauche, semblant réaliser quelque chose. La peur l'envahit. Et il lança un regard noir à son maître, soudain furieux contre cet homme qui l'avait, à ses yeux, trahi.

_«Je vous..._

_\- Tais..._

_\- Non je ne me tairais pas! Je ne ferais rien à Lacie! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la condamner parce qu'elle est soit-disant une enfant maudite! Ce n'est pas sa faute!_ »

Il aurait aimé être plus insolant, plus virulent, cracher sa rancœur, soulager cet amer sentiment de trahison. Mais l'étrange sourire de maître Glen le fit stopper net. L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux et eut un petit rire.

« _Tu as raison Oswald, ce n'est pas de_ _ **sa**_ _faute. Les enfants maudits sont des perturbations de l'Abyss. Ceux qui ne sont pas des Baskerville sont moins dangereux pour l'équilibre, mais dans le cas de Lacie, elle provoque des perturbations. Néfaste à l'ordre de l'autre monde._ »

Maître Glen se pencha, souriant gentiment, posant une main affectueuse sur la joue de son petit valet. Celui-ci le fixait, soudain inquiet de ce revirement de situation.

« _Et tu sais pourquoi elle est maudite?_

_\- Pour...quoi?_

_\- Parce que tu es né. Parce que es un Baskerville. Parce que tu es né en étant destiné à être le futur Glen. Donc les perturbations autour de toi étaient si fortes que ta sœur, née après toi, a été maudite._ » Un petit rire lui échappa, et il tapota la tête du garçon dans un geste paternaliste « _Et oui, c'est de_ _ **ta**_ _faute si elle est maudite et tu dois corriger_ _ **to**_ _ **n**  erreur en l'envoyant dans l'abyss_!  _La faire disparaître à jamais de la surface du monde._ » Il se détourna, rajustant son châle sur ses épaules, satisfait de la leçon qu'il venait de donner [1] . Il commença à se diriger vers la porte « _Ha oui et je t'interdis de lui dire quoique ce soit avant que je ne lui annonce moi-même, compris?_ » et il sortit de la pièce, laissant le petit garçon immobile. [2]

Oswald resta pétrifié d'horreur, les mots parvenant à son esprit et prenant sens petit à petit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Du haut de ses 11 ans, cette cruelle vérité jeté à la figure le terrifiait. Puis les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. « _Ma faute._..» Une goutte translucide coula sur sa joue gauche encore arrondie par l'enfance. « _C'est ma faute._ » un petit sanglot le secoua « _Parce que je suis né_!»

A cause de  _ **lui**_ , Lacie était maudite.

A cause de  _ **lui**_ , elle était une erreur.

A cause de  _ **lui**_ , elle devait disparaître.

Et c'était à  _ **lui**_  de corriger cette erreur, de ses propres mains.

Sans  _ **lui**_ , elle serait une enfant normale et heureuse, et leurs parents ne l'auraient jamais abandonné ou vendu, et elle n'aurait pas eu un tel destin.

L'héritier de Glen Baskerville fondit en larmes dans le silence de la pièce, le poids des responsabilités tombant lourdement sur ses épaules. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul et aussi désemparé par son futur.

_Son existence avait engendré une faute..._

… _.qu'il devait effacer lui-même._

Parce qu'il était le futur Glen Baskerville, et que tel était son destin.

« _Ma...responsabilité._ »

* * *

Dans la chambre, l'adulte que le petit valet était devenu gémit dans son inconscience, une larme unique roulant sur sa joue tandis que ces souvenirs douloureux le hantaient. Dans la pièce voisine, Jack, toujours troublé par la présence du malade, tendait de se changer les idées en jouant avec Léo avant de l'envoyer se coucher.

Dans un château à une courte distance, un homme tapotait son bureau de ses doigts, cherchant une idée pour la suite du roman qu'il écrivait, sans penser pour le moment à son valet qui était partit quelques heures plus tôt. C'était un grand garçon après tout. Il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Dehors la neige s'était remise à tomber, dissimulant les traces de la lutte et de l'agression. Demain plus rien ne serait visible et personne ne pourrait trouver le lieu de l'attaque.

_Même ceux qui chercherait Oswald ne trouveraient rien._

_Tout était recouvert par un nouveau manteau blanc._

Dans un village voisin de Sablier, une jeune fille souffla dans ses mains, ses yeux rouges regardant le ciel et les flocons avec ennui. Elle soupira, un peu vexée que personne ne soit venu la chercher cette fois. A croire que son aîné jouait l'indifférent pour la frustrer et la faire revenir d'elle même chez eux. Mais ça la surprenait un peu que Glen le suive dans ce petit jeu. Ainsi ils n'avaient envoyé personne cette fois? Très bien.

_Peut-être était venu le moment de rentrer à la maison?_

_Peut-être qu'elle devrait revenir d'elle-même, son frère s'était probablement assez inquiété comme ça. Il lui ferait surement des excuses une fois qu'elle serait rentrée._

_La punition devait avoir été suffisante. Et elle avait froid en plus!_

Soupirant, elle tourna les talons, rajustant la grande écharpe sur ses épaules. Oswald avait eu tord de dire ces paroles, c'est vrai. Mais il était juste nerveux lui-aussi. C'était cruelle de sa part de lui reprocher cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était né comme futur Glen. Et donc il ne pouvait pas être vraiment responsable de sa propre condition d'enfant maudite.

Quand même, elle se demandait pourquoi personne n'était venu. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son frère ou à Glen de la laisser se balader dans la nature comme ça, sans chaperon. Sa dernière escapade, il y a presque 4 ans, quand elle avait 15 ans, s'était soldé par un massacre d'individus louches par sa chain. Ce qui avait alerté les membres du clan Baskerville envoyé à sa recherche. Oswald ne s'était même pas déplacé de lui-même cette fois-là.

Dans un soupir, elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers Sablier, et le château de sa "famille".

_Sans savoir qu'elle aurait une très mauvaise surprise en rentrant chez elle._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une des zones les plus misérables de la cité, à l'intérieur d'un vieux bar miteux, deux contractants illégaux se retrouvèrent. Ils s'étaient séparés après leur forfait et s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans ce lieu où personne ne penserait à les trouver.

«Alors?» Demanda un homme, enroulé dans une cape sombre, dans un coin, au milieu de soûlards. Il comptait machinalement ses pièces d'argents, ses yeux brillants de contentement. Il regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir penser à détrousser le Baskerville, un peu plus tôt mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'être surpris. C'était trop tôt.

Son compagnon haussa les épaules, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face, faisant un signe à une serveuse un peu plus loin «Plus rien. Il a du y passer. C'était prévisible vu son état. La neige a déjà presque tout recouvert. On ne voit même plus le sang.

\- Il ne devrait pas y avoir...

\- Pas avec eux. Jamais. Ils ne sont pas comme nous.» Le plus vieux sortit une vielle pipe usée et gloussa «De toute façon, même si il a réussi à se sauver et a rentrer chez lui. Il est si empoisonné qu'il faudrait tuer ma chain pour qu'il guérisse totalement. Il peut se remettre de ses blessures, retrouver ses capacités physiques, mais il lui restera une faiblesse, due à ce poison, qui l'empêchera d'utiliser sa chain.» Il rangea son argent dans la bourse qu'il mit à sa ceinture «..et si il tentait de la tuer, nous n'aurions aucun mal à l'achever cette fois.»

L'autre eut un rire nerveux «De toute façon, à moins d'un miracle, il était fichu...il faudrait avoir une chance hors du commun et une constitution réellement robuste pour s'en remettre, même seulement en partie.» Il reposa son verre, pensif «Tu es vraiment sûr qu'ils disparaissent quand...

\- Oui.»

Son associé plissa les yeux «Faudrait pas traîner en ville dans ce cas.

\- Tu veux rire. Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé. On en aura bientôt l'occasion.»

* * *

 

**A Suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pour ceux qui trouvent que Levi est dur et un peu cruel, je rappelle qu'il a proposé à Lacie de faire un gosse avec lui quand elle était toujours une petite fille, juste après lui avoir dit qu'elle allait mourir de la main de son frère.
> 
> [2] Dans le guide book numéro 2, Oswald dit qu'il n'a jamais réussi à s'entendre avec son maître. Au début ça a peut-être été doux, il semble être très fidèle quand on le voit petit avec son ''Lacie, appelle-le maître Glen!''. Ce n'était sans doute pas aussi tendre qu'entre Oswald et Gilbert mais il devait y avoir un peu d'affection quand même : on voit les enfants jouer avec Levi sur une image de couverture; mais ça a du être détruit quand Levi lui a dit qu'il devrait tuer Lacie. Ça se serait peut-être aussi fini de la même façon entre Gilbert et Oswald si la tragédie n'était pas arrivée.
> 
> Note: J'ai décidé que dans ma fic, Oswald et Lacie sont jumeaux. D'abord ils se ressemblent énormément. Et même si Oswald est désigné comme le grand frère par tout le monde, il y a des aînés chez les jumeaux aussi. Et s'il est né le premier, Lacie est bien sa petite soeur, même si ce n'est que de quelques minutes. Et dans le Guide Book, il est dit que Lacie avait 25 ans la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue vivante, et que Oswald avait 27 ans à sa mort. Sachant qu'il s'est écoulé deux ans entre la disparition de Lacie et la tragédie de Sablier, ça veut dire que Oswald avait 25 ans quand il est devenu Glen. Donc ils sont jumeaux.


	4. Inquiétudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle voulut donc des explications. Ce qu'elle résuma par une question au ton particulièrement agressif et menaçant. «Comment ça, Oswald a disparu? Ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître pendant des heures. Comment peux-tu t'en moquer et me dire ''ho il est partit depuis hier et je ne sais pas où il est''...Tu est vraiment le pire tuteur du monde! Je ne dirais même pas ''père'', tu ne le mérite pas!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Une pincée de Drama, du Angst, de la Romance. C'est aussi un genre d'UA, ou plus précisément de canon divergence: Jack n'a jamais rencontré Lacie à 15 ans et a réussit tant bien que mal à survivre.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Jack, Oswald, Glen!Levi, Lacie, le reste des Baskerville, Oz et Leo.
> 
> Parings: Glen!Levi/Lacie (très léger) et Oswald/Jack
> 
> Warning : Violences et boys love?
> 
> Rating: T pour violences

Pour Jack, les relations avec d'autres hommes étaient violentes, cruelles, sans amour. Ses clients n'avaient  _ **jamais**_  été doux avec lui. Il n'était qu'un objet de plaisir pour eux après tout. La première fois, il avait 16 ans. Il était encore un peu amaigri, ses cheveux étaient déjà longs. Et il n'y connaissait rien. Il avait vaguement lu des choses mais...il n'avait jamais expérimenté quoique ce soit. Après tout il était encore jeune. A peine entré dans l'âge adulte (il n'avait même pas eu de cérémonie, même si le vieil homme l'avait désigné comme adulte dans les papiers), il n'avait pas eu l'occasion pour le moment. Et il n'avait jamais pensé à se vendre, c'était tellement dégradant. Mais il avait tellement de soucis et il avait besoin d'argent rapide! Il n'avait pas le choix.

_Sa première fois fut un cauchemar._

_Il aurait voulu l'oublier._

Il tomba sur un homme fort et enivré. Et il avait si faim qu'il aurait été prêt à tout. Ses créations ne se payaient pas si bien. Et ça n'avait été qu'une ou deux fois avant ses 17 ans, âge auquel il avait véritablement commencé à se vendre. Là c'était une fois pour avoir de quoi acheter à manger. Il fallait bien vivre un peu. Et il n'avait pas eu de chance en choisissant son client.  _Il ne se souvenait ni de son nom, ni de son visage, qui restaient flous dans ses cauchemars._  Ce type lui avait arraché sa virginité avec tant de brutalité qu'il avait pleuré, supplié, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues pâles. S'il n'avait pas été dans un chambre d'hôtel, dans un lit, il se serait écroulé à cause de la douleur. Il se souvenait d'avoir prié encore en encore, prié pour que l'homme s'arrête.

_Sa voix s'était brisée._

_Il s'était mordu la lèvre si fort qu'il avait saigné._

L'homme l'avait alors frappé brutalement, l'assommant à moitié. Son visage avait été engourdi par le choc, le goût du sang avait emplit sa bouche. A demi-conscient, il était resté amorphe tandis que l'autre s'acharnait sur son corps, et seules les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues. Et finalement son client ne lui avait laissé que la moitié de sa paye, disant qu'il n'avait pas à donner de l'argent à un pleurnichard. Qu'il n'avait pas tenu ses promesses.

Il avait mit plus d'une semaine à s'en remettre physiquement et ne se souvenait même pas comment il avait réussit à rentrer, à marcher jusqu'à la maison. L'énorme hématome sur sa joue avait mit des jours à disparaître. Et la peur s'était gravée en lui comme une poigne glacée.

_Il ne s'était jamais autant hait._

_Il se sentait tellement sale._

Et il était resté avec une seule et unique certitude, qui n'avait jamais faibli en lui au cours des semaines, mois et années qui avaient suivi cette horrible nuit de cauchemar:  _l'amour n'existait pas._

Il avait apprit à donner du plaisir, à servir de jouet, à être comme ses clients voulaient qu'il soit. Ils le frappaient ou l'attachaient, lui laissaient des marques et des cicatrices sur tout le corps. Sans aucune pitié. Au fil des mois, il ne versait plus de larmes, se mordant juste la lèvre. Il ne protestait plus, obéissant comme une poupée. Et attendait d'être seul, d'être rentré chez lui, pour sangloter dans son oreiller, prostré sur lui-même. Et puis, peu à peu, il avait cessé de pleurer, se contentant de se laver mécaniquement, sans qu'une émotion se traverse son regard. Il n'était qu'un objet, un prix que l'on gagnait. Il savait utiliser sa beauté, son corps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais une relation pleinement consentie, tant il associait cela à la violence et au moyen d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait apprit la séduction et savait qu'il ne gagnerait rien, qu'il ne serait jamais aimé.

_L'amour n'existait pas._

* * *

Jack ouvrit les yeux, se redressant du fauteuil où il était installé. C'était le matin. Il le voyait dans un trou de l'un des volets à la fenêtre. Il se massa les tempes en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas bien dormi du tout. Il s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprise. Et il avait rêvé de son passé douloureux. Ce passé sombre et sale qu'il détestait et qu'il aurait voulu oublié.

«Ça faisait longtemps..»

_Qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cet épisode._

Rejetant les couvertures, il alla rajouter une bûche dans la cheminée de la pièce. Puis passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir si son malade avait bougé. Rien. Il alla réalimenter le feu par précautions. Il fallait que la chambre reste chaude.

Lentement il s'approcha, regardant le jeune homme qu'il distinguait dans la lueur des flammes. Il avait un visage doux et bien dessiné. Des cils longs et sombres. Les cheveux bruns étaient en éventails sur l'oreiller blanc. Il n'avait pas les joues creusées, son corps était bien proportionné, signe qu'il venait d'un endroit où l'on ne manquait pas de nourriture. Et qu'il s'entraînait physiquement.

_Un noble, probablement._

_Mais lequel?_

_Quelle famille?_

Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si il y connaissait grand chose,  _gr_ âce à un certain père indigne qui ne s'était jamais soucié de lui (ou ne savait même pas qu'il existait). Il n'avait jamais pu être élevé comme ses demi-frères...et peut-être demi-sœurs. En tout cas, il devait en avoir, des frères, où sa mère aurait tenté d'avertir l'homme de son existence. Donc elle était sans doute trop folle pour lui écrire une lettre et il devait avoir des héritiers.

_Après tout, lui était tellement pathétique._

Presque sans réfléchir, Jack tendit une main et effleura la joue imberbe. La peau était douce et chaude. Un petit gémissement échappa au jeune homme évanoui. Ses lèvres fines tremblèrent tandis qu'il remuait légèrement sous l'épaisse couverture.

 _De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux déjà?_  Ha oui, Jack s'en souvenait très bien maintenant. Violets. D'une magnifique couleur violette. On n'en voyait pas souvent des regards comme ça. Et il en avait vu des yeux depuis ses 16 ans.  _Depuis 3 ans. Avec tous ses clients..._

_Il avait vu des pupilles noires, bleues, vertes, dorées et même rouges mais jamais violettes._

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça avec ce malade, ce n'était pas correct. Il ne savait même pas s'il demanderait une compensation financière pour ses soins. Surtout que ça allait prendre du temps au brun pour se remettre.

_Non, il n'avait pas sauvé ce type pour de l'argent!_

_Ou pour quoique ce soit._

«J'aimerais savoir ton nom. Ce serait plus facile de parler de toi et avec toi...» Sa main remonta, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les mèches sombres. Son pouce caressa la tempe droite. Peu importait son identité et son rang, il était absolument magnifique.

Dans son sommeil (ou son inconscience fiévreuse), l'autre tourna légèrement la tête vers son sauveur et gémit, s'agitant doucement, sa voix à peine perceptible «... _L...Lacie. ...Par...pardon_ » Il s'agita légèrement «.. _.je...suis désolé!_ »

Jack s'adoucit, son regard devenant plus tendre. Il ne savait pas qui était cette Lacie mais ce garçon semblait tenir à elle. Il n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait réellement. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Mais il s'assit au bord du lit, caressant les cheveux de son invité jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rendorme. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, ne comment il avait fini comme ça. Mais il le protégerait. Et le soignerait. «Tout va bien...ne t'inquiète pas.» Il continua à jouer avec les mèches brunes «Elle va revenir, j'en suis certain.» Autant de mots creux et basiques, alors qu'il ne savait rien de cet homme. Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?_

_Depuis quand se sentait-il si concerné par un inconnu?_

* * *

Lacie était rentrée à peine une heure plus tôt, au petit matin, frigorifiée et affamée et avait frappé du pied à la porte du château. L'unique point positif, outre le fait qu'elle soit rentrée d'elle-même pour une fois, était que ses vêtements étaient dénués de tâches de sang. Pouvait-on appeler cela un miracle? Probablement.

 _C'était un progrès par rapport à sa fugue d'i ans._   _D'après les Baskerville qui avaient été envoyé la récupérer à l'époque, elle avait dansé sous une pluie de sang._

_Aucun témoin humain, heureusement._

Fang lui avait ouvert aussi rapidement que possible, avant de lui jeter son manteau rouge sur les épaules, puis un serviteur lui avait fourré une tasse de thé brûlant dans les mains. Elle avait ignoré les reproches, buvant le liquide d'un air absent. Après tout, elle faisait souvent ce qu'elle voulait, sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle était un être libre qui profitait de la vie et du fait que Glen ne la punissait presque jamais.

Face à un nouveau reproche, elle riposta froidement «Ho ça va, je suis revenue non? Et je n'ai tué personne. Où est le problème?» Puis, visiblement vexée que son frère n'accourt pas pour s'excuser ou lui crier dessus parce qu'il avait été inquiet ( _probablement plus la seconde solution vu les circonstances_ ), elle était allée dans le chambre de son aîné pour le réveiller avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. C'est à dire assez brutalement, en lui arrachant la couverture de manière à le jeter par terre. Sans aucune pitié. Quand il était petit, il produisait de très beaux cris en se faisant réveiller de la sorte. C'était très amusant.

_Sauf que la chambre était vide._

_Et semblait ne pas avoir été utilisée durant les dernières heures._

_Tout semblait montrer qu'il n'y avait pas dormi la nuit dernière._

Ne l'apercevant pas, elle s'était laissé entraîner par les serviteurs vers la salle de bains pour être réchauffée et habillée de nouveaux vêtements qui la couvraient bien plus. Une fois revenue dans un des salons, elle avait râlé un peu contre le maître des lieux. «Glen est un esclavagiste. Il a forcé mon frère à rester éveillé toute la nuit!

\- Mais non, maître Glen pense au bien-être de son successeur.» tempéra Fang, blasé.

Lacie roula des yeux «Sa chambre n'a pas été utilisée cette nuit! Donc il n'a pas dormi!

\- Tu sais bien qu'il s'endort souvent et facilement n'importe où. Il s'est peut-être assoupi dans la bibliothèque ou sur un canapé?

\- ..Pas faux.» Elle s'était passé la main dans les cheveux «Il s'est peut-être endormi comme une masse dans une autre pièce!»

Pensant que Oswald était donc peut-être avec Glen à cet instant (« _ça va barder espèce de frère indigne_!»), elle avait refusé d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre sans lui avoir d'abord parler (« _Je ne mangerais rien sans avoir eu ses excuses!_ »). Et elle était donc arrivée dans le bureau du maître des lieux...pour l'y trouver seul. Et tout semblait prouver qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, penché sur ses écrits louches qu'elle se refusait à lire. En fait, elle en avait déjà lu une page ou deux et l'un des personnages ressemblait à Oswald. Vu la _ **teneur**_ de certains de ses précédant écrits, Levi était capable de tout et Lacie avait refusé de lire!

Elle avait donc attaqué directement «Où est mon frère?» C'était la première chose qu'elle dit, sans même dire bonjour. Elle commençait à se sentir inquiète. L'absence de son frère n'était pas normale. Et elle se sentait étrange, troublé, comme si il y avait un nœud dans son ventre. «Où est-il Glen? Je veux lui parler!»

Et elle ne s'attendait pas à la réponse que l'autre lui donna «Il est parti te chercher dans la journée hier, et n'est pas revenu! Il n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis qu'il est partit.» Et il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça.  _Apparemment son roman était plus important que son héritier._ Mais bon on parlait d'un type qui élevait un garçon à tuer sa sœur, et qui avait proposé à cette sœur d'avoir un bébé avec lui pour une  _''expérience''_ puisqu'elle allait  _''de toute façon mourir''._ Donc qu'il ne soit pas aussi inquiet qu'elle ne la surprenait même pas.

 _Ou l'arrogance était la même chez l'homme et son valet._ Il devait penser que puisque Oswald avait trois chaînes, il ne risquait rien!

Elle voulut donc des explications. Ce qu'elle résuma par une question au ton particulièrement agressif et menaçant. «Comment ça, Oswald a  _ **disparu**_? Ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître pendant des heures. Comment peux-tu t'en moquer et me dire '' _ho il est partit depuis hier et je ne sais pas où il est_ ''...Tu est vraiment le pire tuteur du monde! Je ne dirais même pas ''père'', tu ne le mérite pas!»

Glen toussota légèrement, reposant sa plume dans son encrier. Et repoussa le livre dans lequel il écrivait avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille «Ho, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu que tant de temps s'était écoulé, j'étais trop occupé à écrire. Et il n'a pas  _disparu_  Lacie!» Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil «Il est partit te chercher hier matin, pour te ramener à la maison, et il n'est toujours pas rentré.» Il eut un sourire presque moqueur et ajouta, haussant les épaules «Tu es simplement rentrée à la maison sans lui. Nuance!» Il sourit, buvant une gorgée de son thé préféré, apporté par Fang quelques minutes plus tôt puisque son valet n'était pas là pour le faire. «Il va finir par revenir de lui-même si il ne te trouve pas! Il sera gelé et piteux, et tu te moquera de lui.»

Lacie plissa les yeux, méfiante «Et cela ne t'inquiète pas? Qu'il soit partit depuis presque une journée entière? Avec le froid qu'il fait en plus?

\- Pourquoi? Il est raisonnable et peut se débrouiller. Et tu es partie plus de 24 heures toi-même. Tu t'es enfui un jour avant qu'il ne parte à ta recherche. Tu sais bien que ton frère est bien plus fort que toi. Il a trois chaînes et une épée qu'il sait parfaitement manier!

\- Et il est extrêmement sérieux. Il serait rentré à la nuit tombée. Ou il t'aurait donné des nouvelles, de quelques manières que ce soit!» Elle rejeta une mèches sombre derrière son oreille «Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir comme ça!»

Glen eut un petit rire, repoussant le document sur lequel il écrivait jusqu'ici «Allons bon, que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive exactement?  _Qu'il se soit fait attaquer? Qu'il soit tombé malade peut-être?_ » Il se leva, rajustant son châle, un sourire étrange aux lèvres «C'est mon héritier. Il a Raven, Owl et Dodo avec lui. Il sait parfaitement se défendre. Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose?

\- ...» Elle lui jeta un regard noir, furieuse à cause de son indifférence.

Levi réfléchit quelques instants: Oswald avait eu l'air bizarre la veille, conséquence de la quatrième cérémonie qui aurait lieu dans peu de temps, et sa culpabilité à l'égard de sa sœur devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que l'échéance approchait. Un sourire tordue ourla ses lèvres et il tenta «Il a peut-être fugué? C'est ça que tu envisages?» Il eut un petit rire «Je n'espionne pas la mémoire de mes prédécesseurs, mais je pense que s'il a tenté de fuir, il n'est sûrement pas le premier!» Il gloussa «Comme c'est mignon, il préfère fuir pour sauver sa petite sœur chéri, sans savoir que c'est vain. Ça me donne presque une idée de roman!»

Lacie lui envoya un regard noir «Il n'est pas comme toi, il sait prendre ses responsabilités. Même si ça veut dire...» Elle ne put continuer, mal à l'aise.  _Son frère était si sérieux qu'il ferait sûrement passer son devoir avant elle. Et agirait comme Glen devait agir. Même si._.. Elle se détourna, un nœud dans le ventre, mal à l'aise devant cette pensée et ajouta, froidement «Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une sourde angoisse en moi depuis quelques heures. Hier soir, je me suis sentie brusquement inquiète. Et ma chain était agitée.»

Glen plissa ses yeux violets et regarda par la fenêtre, fixant les flocons qui tombaient toujours depuis la veille. Il resta silencieux «Tu t'en fais pour rien. C'est un grand garçon. Au pire il s'est endormi sous un arbre et va se réveiller couvert de neige et glacé.» Il gloussa en imaginant la scène, parfaitement plausible «Mais nous ne pouvons pas mourir de pneumonie dans notre clan. Et si il a tenté de fuir dans un moment de faiblesse, il va finir par rentrer, comme tu le dis, il assumera toujours ses responsabilités.» Il haussa les épaules, cachant un très léger malaise, voulant croire que Lacie angoissait pour rien «Aucune raison de s'en faire.

\- Vraiment?

\- Il te cherche peut-être? Avec le froid qu'il fait, il doit être mort d'inquiétude pour toi!»

Lacie était soudainement troublée, car cette absence n'était pas normale. L'angoisse qui la prenait depuis son retour grandissait de minute en minute. _Oswald n'aurait_ _ **jamais**_ _été absent toute la nuit, ou alors il aurait envoyé un message_. «Envoie au moins Fang et quelques autres pour le chercher!»

Glen haussa les épaules, peu soucieux des événements «Très bien, si cela peut te rassurer...traitons ton frère comme un enfant. Comme on te traite toi quand tu fugues!

\- Tu es Glen, tu dois savoir si ton héritier va bien ou non! Tu peux savoir où il est!» s'énerva-t-elle, ses yeux écarlates jetant des éclairs. «Ou alors il me cherches toujours et refuse de rentrer tant qu'il ne m'aura pas trouver!» Ce qui était aussi une possibilité. Si il s'en voulait pour ses paroles, il pourrait refuser de revenir sans elle. _Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter._ «Il faut lui faire savoir que je suis revenue! En tout cas, moi je ne ressors pas, il fait trop froid!» Elle se frotta machinalement les bras, pour se réchauffer un peu. Même dans ce bureau, il faisait froid.

Soupirant Levi capitula «Très bien, je peux entrer en contact avec ses chains grâce aux miennes, surtout Dodo que j'ai transmis il y a peu de temps. C'est intrusif mais puisque tu insistes...» Il se dirigea vers une salle assez grande pour invoquer ses deux créatures aux plumes noires, afin d'être plus à l'aise. Une fois que ceci fut fait, il appela le Gryffon. Et ferma les yeux, cherchant Dodo, qu'il avait donné à son valet en dernier. Il l'avait eu pendant un certain nombre d'années, comme les autres, et y avait renoncé depuis assez peu de temps pour le retrouver ou le contacter, sauf si la chain refusait de lui répondre, ou si Oswald l'avait maîtrisé au point de se couper totalement de son maître. Normalement il ne pouvait pas faire ça, puisque c'était une chose qui ne devait pas arriver évidement.

«...Quoi?»

_Aucune réponse._

_Il ne sentait même pas les chains._

_Comme si elles n'existaient plus._

Même si son valet le bloquait, il aurait du sentir se blocage, sentir qu'on le repoussait. Il serait incapable de le localiser ou de le retrouver, de le rejoindre ou de lui parler, mais il sentirait au moins sa présence et celles des chains, il saurait qu'elles étaient là, donc que son valet allait bien. Surtout maintenant que le jeune homme était aussi prêt d'être lui-même le chef du clan, qu'il avait même plus de pouvoirs que lui, il aurait du mal à être discret. _Il aurait du sentir sa présence_. Et là, il n'y avait absolument rien «Quoi? Je ne les trouve pas?»

_Le vide. Le silence._

_Il ne sentait rien._

Il tenta d'ignorer les chuchotements inquiets dans son esprit. Les paroles de ses prédécesseurs qui commençaient à imaginer le pire et à s'affoler à propos des conséquences à venir dans ce cas. Que son successeur disparaisse maintenant serait la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

«Glen, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?» s'écria la jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle avait vite comprit le sens de son regard.

Le duc avait soudainement pâli. Son sourire s'était volatilisé en un instant. «C'est comme si il n'y avait plus personne.»

Lacie tourna les talons et partit en courant «Je vais dans l'Abysse pour parler au noyau et je vais voir si Raven, Owl et Dodo y sont retournés!» Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et elle tenta de calmer l'horrible angoisse qui la prenait. Elle se précipita vers la porte menant à l'abysse, le cœur battant. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait trouver la réponse ou si elle voulait craindre encore plus ce que ce silence signifiait.

_Faites que les chaînes ne soient pas là-bas...ce qui prouverait que mon frère est mort._

_Faites que rien ne puisse prouver qu'il a disparu._

Levi fronça les sourcils «Lacie! C'est à moi de...» Mais elle était déjà partit. Glen resta immobile, silencieux. Et commença à envisager les possibilités de ce silence total. De ce vide. De cette absence de résultat.

_Soit les chaînes d'Oswald avaient été tuées...ce qui serait dramatique pour l'avenir de Glen._

_Soit Oswald était celui qui avait été tué...ce qui serait ennuyeux._

_Soit ils étaient tous les quatre morts...et là il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait._

Quelque soit le cas, ça serait catastrophique. Mais dans un sens, même si c'était cruel à dire, il était préférable que ça soit les chains qui aient survécu. Cent ans d'errance seraient problématique mais pas insurmontable. Perdre trois chaînes poserait bien plus de soucis pour Glen. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, à la suite de sa protégée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

_Qu'il sache ce qui avait pu changer et provoquer cela._

Se massant les tempes, il résuma à voix hautes la situation: «Si Oswald est celui qui a disparu, les trois chaînes sont retournées dans l'autre monde. Et l'âme de Glen sera perdue pour cent ans, car mon corps ne supportera pas une nouvelle attente, même si je récupère Dodo, Owl et Raven. Et je ne pourrais de toute façon pas précipiter les cérémonies avec un nouveau réceptacle, car il doit avoir du temps. Et si ce sont les chaînes qui ont été effacées. Oswald sera celui qui aura mit l'existence de notre âme en péril. Il portera à jamais le poids de cette faute et son âme sera sanctionnée. Pour ma part, je devrais trouver une solution. De nouvelles chaînes pour remplacer les disparues. Oswald pourra toujours être le futur Glen mais serait étroitement surveillés par les anciens et sera rejeté, sans espoir de pardon, au fin fond de l'âme de son successeur.»

Il en avait déjà mal à la tête. Sortant de ses pensées, il vit qu'il était arrivé à la porte menant à l'Abyss. Soupirant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, craignant le décida d'attendre que Lacie soit revenue. Après tout, le noyau l'adorait, et serait sans doute plus disposé à lui parler à elle, plutôt qu'à lui.

 

**A Suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère être restée relativement IC avec Levi.  
> Et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous aura fait plaisir ^^


	5. Renoncement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était temps qu'il se réveille, qu'il émerge de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs pour revenir dans le monde réel. Mais jusqu'à quel point cette attaque allait-elle le changer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Une pincée de Drama, du Angst, de la Romance. C'est aussi un genre d'UA, ou plus précisément de canon divergence: Jack n'a jamais rencontré Lacie à 15 ans et a réussit tant bien que mal à survivre.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Jack, Oswald, Glen!Levi, Lacie, le reste des Baskerville, Oz et Leo.
> 
> Parings: Glen!Levi/Lacie (très léger) et Oswald/Jack
> 
> Warning : Violences et boys love?
> 
> Rating: T pour violences

Il se revoit.

Un souvenir qui le hante dans sa fièvre, un souvenir qui harcèle son cœur et son âme, comme pour lui montrer une époque où il était différent. Une époque révolue, un passé douloureux qui était déjà lointain. Il n'était pourtant pas vieux mais cela lui semblait si loin. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon sans défense et sans parents, juste avec Lacie. Il n'était pas encore un Baskerville. Il était juste un grand frère tâchant de protéger sa cadette des souffrances que les gens lui infligeaient. Sa petite sœur chérie, qu'il aimait tant et qu'il voulait tellement protéger des malheurs et du chagrin. Il avait espéré qu'ils trouveraient une famille qui les aimerait et les accepterait. Qu'il emmènerait sa sœur en sécurité, là où personne ne la blesserait. Il avait espéré trouver un havre ou ils seraient heureux pour toujours.

Il se revoit.

Quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon de 7 ou 8 ans.

Quand il était juste le grand frère de Lacie.

Quand il était juste Oswald.

* * *

_Il n'était qu'un petit garçon sans parents, errant dans le pays, au cœur de l'hiver, avec sa petite sœur. Souffrant du rejet parce qu'elle avait des yeux rouges, des yeux d'enfants du malheur. Ils avaient fuis pendant des jours, peut-être des semaines ou des mois. Fuyant la haine et la peur, fuyant la violence et les pluies de pierres. Fuyant les superstitions des hommes, la peur et les marchands d'esclaves qui ne voyaient en sa sœur qu'un objet de prix à vendre._

_Elle murmurait souvent «Je suis désolée grand frère!» chaque fois qu'ils étaient rejetés, chaque fois qu'ils fuyaient ou se cachaient. «C'est parce que j'ai ces yeux...»_

_Il répondait toujours la même chose, avec toute sa sincérité enfantine «Ce n'est pas ta faute!» Et il serait doucement et tendrement sa petite main, lui faisant un sourire encourageant auquel elle répondait._

_Ils avaient couru sous la neige, dans le froid. Pendant des jours et des jours. Ils vivaient à cette époque dans le nord du pays. Oswald, à cette époque et même des années plus tard, n'avait jamais réfléchi à d'où ils venaient. Lacie et lui étaient-ils nés dans le pays voisin? Dans le froid des montagnes? Il ne se souvenait que de paysages enneigés et si froid. D'épais tapis de neige et d'arbres dépenaillés. Des immenses sapins et pins. Du froid, de la faim et la peur. De cette blancheur. Cet hiver où sa vie avait basculé._

_Il étaient seuls. Sans personne pour les aider. Sans personne pour les protéger ou les aimer. Mais au moins ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux. Et c'était si important pour eux._

_Ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans ce petit village. Il avait énormément neigé et ils ne pouvaient continuer à avancer, le tapis blanc et glacé étant trop épais et la température trop froide. Lacie pleurait, épuisée et affamée, à bout de force._

_Elle avait refusé de continuer, voulant s'arrêter un ou deux jours. Il avait donc caché sa sœur dans un moulin en ruine, où il restait un peu de paille, avec une couverture mitée qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin resté à peu près intact de ce vieux bâtiment. Au moins pour cette nuit, ils seraient protégés du vent et de la neige._

_Personne ne les trouverait._

_C'était ce qui importait le plus!_

_Puis il était partit chercher à manger après avoir promit à Lacie qu'il reviendrait vite._

_Il était si jeune, juste petit garçon qui aurait du être au chaud, à manger un bon repas, chez lui, avec sa famille ou même à l'orphelinat, mais pas seul à traîner dans les rues, à moitié mort de faim. Ses cheveux sont sales et emmêlés par une vie sans foyer. Ses vêtements étaient chiffonnées et commençaient à le serrer un peu. Il se sentait un peu sale aussi car il n'y avait aucun moyen de se laver avec ce froid mordant et cet épais tapis de neige dans lequel il luttait pour avancer. Il avait le ventre vide et se sent tellement fatigué. Retenant ses larmes de désespoir, il renifla et lutta pour continuer, pour trouver quelque chose à manger._

_Il finit par trouver un boulanger et l'implore de lui donner une miche de pain, même dure, même bien trop cuite. «S'il vous plaît! Juste un petit pain! Je vous en prie!» Il détestait sa voix tremblante, son corps recroquevillé comme dans l'attente d'une attaque._

_L'homme agacé lui allonge une gifle et l'enfant s'écroule dans la neige molle et glaciale. Son manteau, bien qu'usé, le protège du froid mordant. Il se redressa, s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste rageur, chassant les larmes qui commencent à couler sur ses joues. Il détestait déjà cet homme sans cœur. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'était qu'un enfant perdu qui demande juste un peu de pitié. C'était trop difficile, trop demandé? C'était le soir et il avait plein de pains non vendus qui devaient être durs, certains semblant aussi trop cuit. Il pourrait en donner un. Même un petit._

_Tentent de maîtriser sa voix, il murmure d'un ton tremblant «S'il vous plaît monsieur. Même un brûlé ou un rassis._

_\- Fiches le camps morveux, si tu ne payes pas, tu ne manges pas. Pourquoi devrais-je sacrifier le fruit de mon travail pour un petit mendiant?»_

_Oswald refusait de bouger. Il avait tellement faim et il ne veut pas retourner à la cachette sans rien. Lacie serait tellement malheureuse. Elle pleurait plus tôt tant elle n'en pouvait plus. Ils n'ont rien mangé depuis hier._

_«Même un croûton! Je vous en prie._

_\- Va t-en!»_

_L'enfant se mordit la lèvres et regarda avec désespoir autour de lui. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour regarder le petit qu'il est, personne n'intervenaient en sa faveur, pour l'aider. «Même si il vous en reste d'hier. Même s'il est très dur! S'il vous plaît» Il décide de jouer le tout pour le tout et gémit doucement «Ma sœur est malade.» Il tremblait, à la fois de peur, de froid et de tristesse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire._

_Mais il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur un être sans cœur, qui ne se souciait guère des autres._

_Celui-ci lui jeta un regard perçant «Et où sont tes parents? Qu'est-ce qu'un morveux fiche tout seul dehors avec un joli manteau en plein hiver?_

_\- Je n'en ai plus.» Mensonge. Mais pour lui, il est orphelin et ne veut plus jamais entendre parler d'eux. Ces personnes qui se sont débarrassés d'eux sans pitié à cause des yeux de sa petite sœur. Qui le battaient quand il la protégeait. Qui le battaient parce qu'il la protégeait. Qui la giflaient parce qu'elle avait les yeux rouges._

_L'homme ricana cruellement «Dommage pour toi. Débrouilles-toi et apprends la vie tout seul.» L'étal fut rapidement fermé et il se dirigea vers la porte, rentrant chez lui sans pitié. «Files d'ici ou je lâche mon chien!»_

_L'enfant resta sur place, essayant de ne pas pleurer, maîtrisant la boule dans sa gorge. Le cœur serré, il tourna les talons._

_Comment faire? Lacie avait faim...et lui aussi. Il se sentait tellement malheureux et désespéré à cet instant. C'était tellement injuste. Traînant les pieds, il souffla un peu de vapeur blanche. Retourner à la maison en ruines, dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé à manger. La consoler. Attendre demain. Essayer encore._

_L'endroit était sûr pour dormir mais sans nourriture? Ça ne changerait pas grand chose..._

_Après quelques minutes de marche, il vit un autre étal, où d'autres miches de pain étaient exposées. Après une hésitation, regardant autour de lui, il vola une miche et s'enfuit, serrant son précieux butin contre lui. Courant et se cachant pendant un moment, il finit par se diriger vers la cachette. Lacie se redressa en le voyant «Grand frère.» Elle se jeta dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir revenir. «J'avais peur que des méchants t'aient fait du mal!» Elle se frotta les yeux, cachant le fait qu'elle a eu très peur, toute seule. «Ou que tu ais été volé par quelqu'un!.»_

_Il s'écroula à ses côtés et sourit «J'ai trouvé du pain.» Il déchira son butin en deux et en donna la moitié à sa sœur qui mordit dedans avec appétit. Il soupira, soulagé, au moins ils ne mourraient pas de faim. Regardant avec tendresse sa cadette qui dévorait sa part, il se félicita avant de mordre dans sa part avec gourmandise._

_Cette fois encore, il a été un bon grand frère._

_C'était un petit succès mais le petit garçon qu'il était en ressenti une grande fierté._

* * *

Oswald reprit conscience de lui-même. Il connaît cet endroit: c'est son âme. Un endroit sombre. Il a comme de l'eau sous ses pieds. Tout est silencieux. Il est seul. D'ici quelques années, cet endroit sera peuplé par les âmes de ses prédécesseurs, dont son propre maître _._ Mais pour le moment il est seul, seul dans son esprit, perdu dans un silence qui lui paraît oppressant. Et où il ne se sent guère à l'aise pour le moment. Son maître lui a apprit à s'isoler de la sorte mais il n'a jamais aimé le faire, trouvant cela trop étrange. Il semble qu'il n'ait pas le choix dans son état actuel cependant.

 _Que s'est-il passé?_  Sa mémoire est terriblement floue. Il voit vaguement deux silhouettes, celles de deux chaînes et celles de deux hommes. Le froid mordant, la neige glaciale, l'odeur du sang, la douleur horrible qui vrillait son corps. Une douleur toujours présente, bien que moins forte. Mais plus que ça, il se sent atrocement seul dans sa propre âme. A cet instant, il ne ressent rien d'autre qu'un malaise. Une impression d'anormalité. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se sent mal. Et trop seul.

«Je suis vivant?»

De nouveaux souvenirs flous l'envahissent alors, il voit comme à travers un brouillard un visage et de longues mèches blondes, une voix douce, le contact d'une main chaude et rassurante dans ses cheveux. Un sentiment d'apaisement. Quelqu'un l'a sauvé. Qui? Il sent que la douleur recommence à refluer, petit à petit. La brûlure du poison est moins atroce, ne vrille plus son âme, il ne se sent plus paralysé ou incapable de réfléchir. Mais ce poison est toujours là, dans son corps. Quoique qu'est fait son sauveur, il n'a que diminuer les effets du poison, mais celui-ci vient de l'abysse et ne peut être détruit si facilement. Pas par des choses de ce monde.

«Il faudra que je tue cette chaîne qui n'aurait jamais...» Il prend une inspiration, ces mots trouvant un désagréable écho en lui. «...elle n'aurait pas du naître.»

 _Comme Lacie?_ Souffle une horrible voix en lui. _Elle aussi n'aurait pas du naître. Elle aussi tu compte l'éliminer un jour non?_ Il chasse cette voix, probablement sa conscience.

«Cette chaîne peut tuer les Baskerville, elle ne devrait pas exister...»

Il refuse de continuer à la comparer avec Lacie, chassant de son esprit les parallèles qu'il a fait sans y penser.

_Parce que Lacie aussi est dangereuse, parce qu'elle doit disparaître aussi...même s'il ne veut pas, il est forcé, c'est sa responsabilité...la sienne..._

_Depuis qu'il a vu ces maudits flocons d'or._

* * *

Il savait peu de choses sur cette créature, cette chaîne qui l'avait blessé, en fait. Il ne savait rien sur elle à part qu'elle était une erreur. Qu'elle était le résultat d'un problème, un malentendu, dans l'abysse, que cela s'était passé à une époque où il y avait eu une ''dispute'' entre un Glen et le noyau, les détails n'ayant jamais été rapporté.

Par exemple que le noyau n'avait pas lâché cette dangereuse chaîne...la porte de l'abysse ayant été soigneusement fermée par le duc du moment. Puis les choses s'était tassé et un nouveau Glen était apparu. La créature n'avait donc pas été envoyé à la porte, puisque le conflit s'était ''réglé'' tout seul.

_Un poison qui pouvait tuer un Baskerville. Des blessures qui mettraient du temps à guérir. Ce ne serait pas aussi lent que pour un humain mais quand même._

C'était terrifiant à imaginer.

Même les membres de son clan seraient sans défense face à cela s'ils étaient frappés. Il avait juste lu quelques notes sur elle, et inquiet par ce qu'il avait découvert, avait questionné son maître. Celui-ci n'avait jamais donné de précisions, arguant qu'il n'en avait jamais eu lui-même.

« _Cette chose doit rester là où elle est...elle peut reconnaître Glen ou son successeur si celui-ci a au moins une des cinq chaînes. Je ne penses pas que je survivrais à des blessures infligées par cette créature. Peut-être qu'un successeur a plus de chance de survie? Tant que tu n'es pas officiellement Glen, tu es peut-être plus résistant? On ne se risquera pas à essayer cependant, n'est-ce pas? Ni sur les autres...ce n'est pas une expérience souhaitable._ »

Oswald n'avait pas aimé le sourire tordu de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, surtout quand celui-ci lui avait tapoté paternellement la tête, plus dans un geste moqueur qu'affectueux. Il s'était alors dégagé, lançant un regard froid à Glen. Ce dernier avait rit plus fort, s'amusant à susurrer à son oreille des mots qui l'avaient glacé.

« _Qui a-t-il Oswald? Tu as peur que Lacie la prenne comme chaîne si elle en étant parler? Ce serait idéal pour fuir ou supprimer ceux qui la menace non? Cette chaîne serait sûrement ravie de défendre un enfant maudit contre le grand méchant Glen voulant l'envoyer dans l'abysse_.» Un rire l'avait secoué « _Quel grand frère confiant tu es...ou peut-être es-tu juste réaliste, hum?_ » Cette raillerie blessante avait fait reculer le jeune homme qui s'était détourné froidement.

Une terrible pensée l'avait alors envahi à ce moment. Son maître n'évoquerait pas le sujet avec sa sœur et lui non plus mais.. . le noyau serait-il capable d'en parler avec Lacie? Après tout elle avait parlé de cette entité et de son sentiment de solitude. Pour la protéger, le noyau pourrait...lui confier cette chaîne? Pour se protéger quand le moment viendrait? Lacie serait-elle capable de le transpercer de cette chaîne quand...

Mais quand il avait vu la silhouette de lapin derrière sa sœur, il s'était sentit à la fois soulagé, rassuré et lâche. Soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas ''celle-là''. Rassuré de voir qu'elle n'était pas prête à le tuer comme lui...pour son devoir était prêt à...Rassuré qu'elle l'aime au point de ne pas lui en vouloir du tout. Et il avait prit conscience qu'il n'était qu'un lâche.

_Un horrible lâche._

C'est tout ce qu'il était: Incapable de fuir ses responsabilités et prêt à refuser une chaîne à sa sœur parce qu'il craignait qu'elle.. _.qu'elle tente de le tuer pour se protéger, qu'elle soit prête à le tuer sans regrets._

Il savait que si leurs situations avaient été inversés, elle le jetterait sans remords dans l'abysse. Et iraient fleurir une tombe vide une fois par mois sans verser une seule larme.

« _Tu crains qu'elle n'ait aucun remord à te tuer? Effectivement si vos places avaient été inversé, elle le ferait sans hésitation. Donc pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas dans la situation actuelle pour vivre?_ »

Cette certitude lui faisait horriblement mal. Il se sentait si coupable. Et tellement seul. Sans personne à qui confier ses tourments, sans ami ou confident. Il ne faisait plus confiance à son maître depuis la "révélation" et Lacie...elle avait tellement changé.  _Qu'était devenue l'adorable petite fille qui dansait sous les flocons de neige, un sourire sincèrement heureux gravé sur son visage encore innocent? Et lui qu'était-il devenu?_ Qu'est-ce que Glen leurs avait fait au juste? Lacie avait tellement changé depuis son arrivée au manoir...

Elle était déjà revenue d'une fugue, sa robe blanche couverte de tâche rouges. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait dansé sous une pluie de sang, et que ça avait été amusant. « _Ma chaîne les a déchiré en morceaux ces bandits!_ » avait-elle dit. Il n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus. Mais un amer goût de regret l'envahissait. Son maître lui avait accordé un pacte pour qu'elle ne soit pas sans défense, pas pour qu'elle massacre avec plaisir des gens, même des mauvaises personnes, dans un mouvement d'humeur ou qu'elle prenne du plaisir à tuer. Elle pouvait le faire cruellement et sans pitié ou regret. Il s'était senti une nouvelle fois coupable.

_S'ils n'étaient pas venu ici, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation._

Lacie ne serait pas aussi brutale, ne prendrait pas du plaisir à faire ce genre de chose et lui n'aurait pas à faire «ça» dans 5 ans, et serait juste un grand frère.

Ils ne seraient peut-être pas si heureux que ça, et auraient sûrement du mal à survivre. Mais au moins ils seraient ensemble, à se soutenir mutuellement et ils ne seraient pas destinés à être séparés pour toujours...ou du moins pas avant de nombreuses années.

_S'ils n'avaient pas vu ces flocons, ils seraient des jeunes gens normaux, comme les autres._

_Ils seraient toujours humains...et n'auraient pas ce destin._

Et aujourd'hui, cette chaîne destructrice était entre les mains d'un simple humain.

D'une mauvaise personne.

Était-ce réellement pire que si c'était Lacie qui l'avait eu?

* * *

Sortant de ces déprimantes pensées, il soupira, fixant la dimension de son âme, si vide. Il en avait pour quelques jours. Au moins la fièvre commençait à baisser, puisqu'il pouvait à nouveau avoir conscience de lui-même, c'était déjà ça. Il pourrait sans doute bientôt se réveiller dans le monde réel. Il se redressa dans l'immensité de son âme. Et se sentit alors horriblement seul. «Raven?» chuchota-t-il, appelant la chaîne avec qui il était le plus familier. Sa toute première. «Où es-tu?» Sa voix mentale trembla légèrement, tandis qu'il cherchait, avec de plus en plus de panique. Il n'entendit pas le corbeau lui répondre, n'entendit même pas un crissement et ne sentit rien du tout.

Seul le silence oppressant s'opposait à lui.  _Une impression de solitude et de froideur. Un silence pesant et angoissant._  Une solitude anormale après des années à être un contractant spécial.

Il sentit alors la panique l'envahir, une poigne froide se refermer sur son cœur. «Owl? Dodo?» Rien, ils ne semblaient plus être là. «Répondez!»

L'affolement l'envahit. Des vagues amères le submergent. Ce poison..a tué les chaînes? A brisé les liens qu'il avait avec elles? Il s'affole, panique et les cherche avec désespoir pendant un long moment. Des possibilités plus effrayantes les uns que les autres l'envahissent, le rendant malade de terreur.  _Si elles ont disparu, si elles ont été tué_. Le lien n'a pas pu se briser sans raison. Impossible. Inimaginable. Ce n'est pas possible...c'est...la pire chose qui aurait pu se produire!

_Que va-t-il devenir?_

_Qu'est-ce que **Glen**  va devenir?_

_Son maître et ses prédécesseurs vont-ils l'accuser d'avoir laissé les chaînes se faire tuer?_

Il a mal au cœur en pendant à ça, en imaginant le visage froid et désapprobateur de son maître, le mépris dans ses yeux. Peut-être son bannissement. Tombant à genoux, prostré au cœur de son âme, il laisse le désespoir l'envahir. Il avait la preuve de son échec, la preuve de sa faiblesse, la preuve de son arrogance. Sa punition pour avoir été un mouton, prêt à faire tout ce qu'on lui disait, à croire tout ce qu'on lui disait. A croire que il devait faire ce pourquoi il était né, réparer ses erreurs...

_Il ne mérite pas de devenir Glen._

_Il ne mérite pas d'être un Baskerville._

«Il aurait mieux valu que je ne me réveille pas.»

_Il n'aurait jamais du naître._

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, voyant un plafond vieux et miteux au dessus de lui. Il était dans un lit confortable et chaud. Son corps était lourd, sa bouche était sèche. Il tâta le matelas de sa main droite. Il prit appui dessus et tenta de se redresser mais la douleur le traversa brutalement. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de souffrance tandis qu'il retombait sur ses oreillers. Il tressaillit quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une personne entra, vêtu d'habits de nuits chauds et d'un long châle, jeté sur ses épaules. «Ha vous êtes réveillé? Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.»

Il cligna des yeux en voyant les longues mèches d'or tombant le dos. Des yeux verts qui brillaient légèrement. Un visage fin et bien dessiné d'un homme à peine plus jeune que lui. C'était la personne qu'il avait aperçut entre deux moments de conscience. Son hôte versa de l'eau dans un verre en terre cuite et le lui tendit. «Buvez ça vous fera du bien. Vous devez avoir soif non?»

Oswald prit ce qu'on lui tendait et but quelques gorgées, se sentant mieux quand sa gorge asséchée fut rafraîchi. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son sauveur, qu'il avait presque prit pour une femme quand il était entré dans la pièce. Et se fit soudain la réflexion que c'était un bel homme.

«Que..s'est-il passé?» Sa voix était rauque, et il toussa. Il se laissa rallonger dans une espèce de brouillard d'épuisement «Où...suis-je?

\- Je vous ai trouvé avant-hier soir dans la neige à une ou deux rues d'ici, vous étiez gravement blessé et complètement gelé.» il préféra ne pas dire à quel point la neige était gorgée de sang et combien les plaies étaient grave, inutile de lui faire peur en lui disant à qu'à une heure près ou presque il serait mort. «Vous êtes chez moi, en sécurité. Je vous ai soigné...même si vous n'êtes pas encore guéri.» Il lui posa la main sur le front «Vous blessures sont en voie de guérison, il faut laisser cicatriser. Votre fièvre a baissée, même si elle est toujours là cependant, c'est pourquoi vous vous êtes réveillé. Et le poison...

\- C...Comment savez-vous pour le poison?

\- C'est vous...vous étiez à peine conscient mais vous avez eu la force de me le dire avant de vous évanouir.»

Oswald grimaça, ses souvenirs étaient horriblement flous. Il leva sa main valide pour la poser sur son visage, écarquillant les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il venait de la poser sur celle de son sauveur, il la laissa alors retomber mollement sur le lit à côté de lui. Il se sentait étourdi et n'avait que peu de forces. Il serait incapable de se lever. Il tourna les yeux vers le blond. Bizarre il le voyait un peu flou. Peut-être était-ce la fièvre?

L'autre demanda alors, aimablement «Vous voulez boire un peu de thé? Ou du lait chaud? Pensez-vous pouvoir avaler quelque chose?

\- Du thé. S'il vous plaît. Je pense que je peux essayer de manger quelque chose aussi.»

L'homme se redressa «Très bien. Au fait, comme vous appelez vous?»

Oswald hésita, d'un certain côté, puis répondit, choisissant soigneusement ses mots «Je...m'appelle Oswald, juste Oswald. Ne...Ne me vouvoyez pas. Je ne suis pas un noble.» Il détourna la tête, cachant son malaise «...Ne dites à personne que vous m'avez vu. Ou que je suis ici.» Il ne voulait pas être retrouvé, que ça soit pas les Baskervilles ou par ses agresseurs. Il avait déjà prit sa décision. Dès qu'il serait guérit, il s'enfuirait et changerait de pays, prendrait le bateau, irait loin, très très loin et ne reviendrait jamais. Un exil pour expier ses erreurs ou une fuite pour tenter de sauver Lacie? Peut-être les deux, mais cela lui était égal. Il serait ''juste Oswald'' désormais et rien de plus.

«Je peux vous..te cacher si tu le désires. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi dans ce cas, je suis loin d'être un noble.» Rit-il avec un certain malaise, un rire qui sonnait un peu faux.

Le brun laissa cela de côté, après tout chacun avait ses secrets: «Et...toi? Quel est ton nom?

\- Jack...juste Jack.»

* * *

**A Suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, Oswald est enfin réveillé.
> 
> Il était temps hein?
> 
> Prochain chapitre, Léo fait son retour, Oswald ne change pas de décision et fait connaissance avec Jack, Lacie va le chercher dans toute la ville, ect...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir et je suis ouverte à tout conseil pour améliorer ma fanfic!


	6. Décisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'enroula dans la couverture, évitant le regard de son sauveur «Plus rien ne me retient auprès d'eux, je pense qu'une fois complètement remis, je m'en irais loin d'ici pour refaire ma vie.» Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire, ni où il allait aller. Dès qu'il irait mieux, il rejetterait ses chaînes (par précaution car elles ne semblaient plus être là, son sceau n'était même pas là lui-même) et partirait, il vendrait son épée ou utiliserait son argent (si il n'avait pas été volé par ses deux agresseurs) pour aller dans le port le plus proche et quitter le pays, aller le plus loin possible. Pour le moment, il allait juste se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Une pincée de Drama, du Angst, de la Romance. C'est aussi un genre d'UA, ou plus précisément de canon divergence: Jack n'a jamais rencontré Lacie à 15 ans et a réussit tant bien que mal à survivre.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Jack, Oswald, Glen!Levi, Lacie, le reste des Baskerville, Oz et Leo.
> 
> Parings: Glen!Levi/Lacie (très léger) et Oswald/Jack
> 
> Warning : Violences et boys love?
> 
> Rating: T pour violences

Lacie avait fini par faire le mur elle-même. Elle était inquiète, cette angoisse la rongeait, serrait son ventre dans un nœud insupportable. Son frère. Son si gentil grand frère. Son seul défaut était qu'il obéissait sans trop poser de questions. Parfois sans que le serment dans son bras gauche n'agisse pour l'y forcer..

« _Tu n'es qu'un mouton. On t'a dit que tu devrais me tuer, me jeter dans l'abysse, et tu le fera sans poser de question! Tu ne sais plus penser par toi-même, tu es devenu le petit chien de Glen ou quoi?_ »

Elle s'était ensuite sauvée, refusant de le laisser s'expliquer, parler. Elle n'avait que 11 ans à l'époque. Et lui 12. Ils étaient si jeunes. D'un coup son bonheur s'était écroulé. Cet endroit était un piège et son frère était tombé en plein dedans. Il avait été manipulé, dressé à obéir à leur protecteur qui leur avait menti depuis des années, qui ne ferait rien pour les aider, qui les condamner sans remords à ce drame.

Ils étaient en danger.

Même si elle avait fanfaronné devant Glen, elle était terrorisé au fond d'elle-même.

Mais plus que tout, ce fut le renoncement de son frère qui lui fit mal.

* * *

 _Elle lui prit la main, effaré qu'il ne lutte pas, qu'il est un air si résigné, comme s'il était totalement soumit à la volonté du maître des lieux:_  « _Partons Oswald! Retournons dans notre pays ou là où on vivait. Ces montagnes enneigées! On y était bien mieux!_

_\- Inutile, Maître Glen me retrouvera facilement maintenant que j'ai Raven! Il me retrouvera toujours et nous sommes surveillés avec l'approche de la prochaine cérémonie, celle où j'aurais Owl. Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai un devoir, je suis le futur Glen._

_\- ….Tu t'en fiche? Tu vas faire ce qu'il te dit?» S'indigna-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, avant de sentir la colère et la douleur qui montait en elle, devant cette réalisation qu'il ne ferait rien. Un amer goût de trahison._

_Il avait eu un regard triste, résigné._ _«Tu veux t'enfuir?Pour aller Lacie?_ » _Des yeux tourmentés. Il avait lâché la main de sa petite sœur et s'était détourné. «Ça ne sert à rien...»_

_Pétrifiée, elle avait senti ses poings se serrer et avait hurlé «JE TE DÉTESTE SALE PETIT CHIEN DE GLEN» Avant de fuir et d'aller se réfugier dans sa tour, refusant de manger si c'était lui qui apportait la nourriture. Elle avait mit 4 mois avant d'accepter de lui parler à nouveau._

_Au fil des années, elle s'amusait à le faire se sentir coupable, à le tourmenter dans des mouvements de colère, se réjouissant de voir son visage décomposé par la culpabilité, mais dans l'ensemble ils avaient une relation harmonieuse et heureuse. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils aimaient, jouaient aux échecs, jouaient de la musique, il composa une mélodie pour aller avec la chanson qu'elle avait écrite._

_Ils étaient heureux._

_Ils arrivaient à oublier le pire : ce que serait la fin du bonheur dans lequel ils vivaient._

* * *

Elle s'arrêta dans une rue où de nombreuses personnes circulaient sans faire attention à elle. Elle se sentait coupable. Si ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, si ils ne s'étaient pas jetés l'un à l'autre ces mots terribles, si elle ne s'était pas sauvée. Il serait toujours là.

Les chaînes n'étaient pas dans l'abysse. Cependant cela ne voulait pas dire que Oswald était vivant. Puisque Glen ne trouvait pas les trois autres oiseaux, même en utilisant les deux siens. Ils auraient bien pu être tués tous les quatre.

Donc il n'y avait plus beaucoup de solution, malheureusement.

Et si Oswald n'était plus de ce monde? Il reviendrait dans 100 ans, normalement. Il n'aura pas le destin de Glen ( _c'est-à-dire celui de la tuer, puis d'attendre un successeur, l'élever pour connaître le même destin que lui, avant de pourrir puis de mourir pour finalement passer l'éternité dans l'âme de chaque nouveau Glen,_   _bref un avenir merveilleux)_ mais pourrait se réincarner pour avoir une vie normale, loin des contrainte de Glen, du clan des Baskervilles. Loin d'elle. Loin de ce destin.

Mais ils ne seraient plus ensemble et ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter. C'était son frère. Bien sûr, ils avaient des disputes, bien sûr il lui arrivait d'être jalouse de son aîné et de vouloir attirer l'attention de Levi et la garder rien que pour elle ( _chose qui était totalement égale à Oswald depuis ses 11 ans, elle savait pourquoi maintenant_ ). Elle s'amusait à faire ce qu'elle voulait, multipliant les bêtises quand lui restait sagement dans son coin à obéir ou à lire. Parce qu'on lui permettait des choses à elle et pas à lui, elle avait des libertés et des insolences qui lui étaient permises quand lui était puni si il faisait un trop gros écart. Il était élevé pour diriger et on la laissait pousser comme elle voulait car son destin était scellé.

_Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé._

_Au début, cela ressemblait à un paradis._

Oswald était resté méfiant pendant 4 mois avant de commencer à réellement faire confiance à leur nouveau tuteur et à le suivre, lui obéir en l'appelant maître. Il y avait eu de l'affection entre eux à une époque, une époque révolue, une époque que Oswald avait du oublier.

Tout s'était brisé quand il avait 11 ans.

Et pour elle, tout s'était écroulé quand elle en avait 12 ans.

Cependant elle était resté proche de Glen, contrairement à Oswald qui avait cessé toute approche de confiance, se limitant au rôle de valet obéissant. Alors qu'il avait l'air d'avoir désespérément besoin de tendresse et d'affection.

« _Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec Glen, Oswald?_

 _\- Je pense que je ne m'entendrais jamais bien avec mon maître!_ »

Fin de l'histoire. Oswald pouvait se montrer têtu aussi. Mais il n'avait jamais lutté contre ce destin. Il aurait pu fuir, refuser, lutter, ou planifier de jeter l'ancien Glen ( _leur tuteur, celui qui les avait élevé_ ) dans l'abysse à sa place à elle. Mais non. Il était tellement persuadé d'être le seul fautif et d'avoir le devoir d'effacer ses erreurs.

_Il ne me proposera pas de fuir._

_Il ne refusera pas._

Il sera effondré, pleurera, se fermera sur lui-même, n'ouvrira plus jamais son cœur...mais il le fera et élèvera son successeur à faire la même chose que lui. Ce point avait d'ailleurs engendré une dispute ou il lui avait jeté ce fait dans la figure:  _Chaque Glen avait fait la même chose juste après sa nomination_. A l'époque elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé (elle n'était qu'une petite fille), elle avait peur et n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère ne lutte pas pour la protéger, elle s'était donc rapproché de Glen, autant par besoin d'affection que par besoin de protection. Et son aîné n'avait guère aimé, s'estimant trahi par l'homme et ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa sœur restait près de celui qui les avait trompé.

* * *

 _Oswald la fixait avec désapprobation_  « _Pourquoi es-tu si proche de maître Glen?_

_\- Il nous élève grand frère, et sans lui nous ne serions plus de ce monde!_

_\- Il nous a sauvé tu dis? Nous avons suivi les flocons d'or pendant un mois jusqu'ici! Il n'a joué aucun rôle! C'est l'abysse qui nous a sauvé! Nous avons échappé tout seuls aux marchands d'esclaves et à tous les dangers!_

_\- Ce n'est pas lui qui me condamne au moins!» Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, sachant à quel point il avait mal, à quel point il s'était senti blessé quand Glen lui avait annoncé ça, un an et demi plus tôt._

_Son visage se tordit avec colère «Parce que tu penses qu'il n'avait pas son propre ''enfant maudit'' lui aussi?Et qu'il ne l'a pas jeté sans l'abysse?! Quand il m'en a parlé, il avait un sourire presque satisfait. Il n'a eu aucun remords à avoir jeter quelqu'un qu'il ''aimait'' dans le néant! Tout comme il n'en aura aucun à te laisser subir ton destin! Il regardera et écrira sans doute un joli histoire dessus avec ce qui lui restera de forces.»_

* * *

Elle se souvenait de cette dispute. Furieuse, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Et présente aussi des excuses à son maître pour avoir parler de lui en mal dans son chaque dispute à ce sujet, entre eux, laissait une plaie douloureuse qui peinait à cicatriser totalement.

«Excusez moi.» Elle s'approcha d'une jeune femme qui ouvrait sa boutique «Je cherche un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, très beau, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux violets. Il porte également des habits sombres et des gants blancs. Elle garda la tête baissée, inutile de paniquer les gens avec ses yeux rouges.

«Attendez voir, ça me dit quelque chose...

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui il y a deux...ou peut-être trois jours. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Sa sœur si j'ai bien compris. Ça ne serait pas vous d'ailleurs? Vous ressemblez à sa description.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Savez-vous où il s'est rendu?

\- Il s'est dirigé vers les quartiers pauvres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'un joli jeune homme ait allé faire dans ces coupe-gorges où seuls les pauvres peuvent réellement survivre tant ces endroits sont dangereux.»

Lacie hocha la tête «Je vous remercie.» Elle s'éloigna, direction les bas-quartiers. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle sentait que sa chaîne s'agitait. Un profond malaise l'envahissait. Et elle réalisa quelque chose. _Il y a une chaîne dangereuse dans le secteur._ Oswald avait-il été attaqué par celle-ci? Probable vu la tension dans la sienne. Elle luttait pour sortir afin de mieux la protéger mais sa maîtresse refusa catégoriquement.

_Son lapin blanc était réellement méfiant._

_La zone était donc dangereuse._

Elle s'arrêta à un endroit, puis dans un autre jusqu'à se retrouver dans une ruelle étroite et pleine de neige, un tapis si épais (et il en tombait toujours). Sa chaîne était encore plus agité par ici. Son regard fut alors attiré par le mur à sa gauche. Qui était éclaboussé de sang séché.

_Quelqu'un avait été attaqué ici._

Du pied, elle remua la neige: Sous la couche fraîche et immaculée, il y avait une épaisse de "boue" rougeâtre. Une attaque apparemment violente. Et la victime avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

«Non.»

C'était probablement une simple agression, comme il y en avait beaucoup dans ce genre de rues, une attaque crapuleuse, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de corps, soit il n'était pas mort, soit il avait déjà été retirer, soit...

Elle recula, hésitante et grimaça quand sa chaîne s'agita encore plus.

«Il y aurait des contractants illégaux dans le coin?»

* * *

Oswald se redressa, grimaçant de douleur. Ses blessures le faisaient toujours souffrir. Quoi de plus normal si même ses chaînes ne répondaient plus (o _u n'étaient-elle plus là, tout simplement?)_ , sa nature lui permettait certes des guérisons rapides, même rapide ne voulait pas dire miraculeux. Il se sentait cependant terriblement faible. Et encore un peu étourdi.

_Saleté de poison._

Il regarda du coin de l'œil son sauveur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, avec des choses dans les mains. «Que...

\- Je vais changer tes bandages.» L'arrivant posa une petite bassine d'eau chaude sur un tabouret et raviva le feu de la cheminée de la chambre. Il se retourna, retirant son long châle pour le poser sur le sol. «Et voir comment tes blessures ont évolué. Je ne veux pas qu'elles s'infectent.»

Le brun hocha la tête, repoussa mollement la couverture pour se mettre en position assise, les jambes hors du lit. Il ne portait qu'une longue chemise blanche, un peu usée et un pantalon de même genre. De sa main libre, il tenta de déboutonner l'habit pour faciliter la tâche de son hôte. Malgré des difficultés, il finit par y arriver en partit. Il grimaça cependant quand son bras gauche bougea, des élancements le faisant gémir malgré lui.

_Son bras n'était pas guéri du tout._

_Rien d'étonnant._

Jack posa la main sur son bras droit «Attends, ne fais pas de mouvements brusques. Laisses-moi faire.» La voix du blond était incroyablement douce et chaude. Le jeune homme l'aida à retirer les deux vêtements marqués de tâches rouges ici et là. «Je vais en profiter pour les laver. Je te donne ceux de rechange dès que j'aurais refait les bandages.»

Oswald hocha la tête, encore trop faible pour protester. Il baissa les yeux, soudain gêné d'être entièrement nu et recouvrit ses jambes du drap, mal à l'aise ( _encore plus en remarquant que l'autre ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça_ ). Son torse entier, ainsi que son ventre, étaient couverts de bandages. Il cessa tout mouvement quand les mains fines retirèrent les bandes, également tâchées de sang, qui entouraient sa tête, et les laissa tomber sur le sol. Jack plongea une éponge dans l'eau et nettoya autour de la plaie, passant un coup dessus, retirant le sang coagulé ici et là, entre deux mèches.

Puis il déroula une bande, qui semblait venir d'un tissu déchiré, et entoura à nouveau le crâne du malade. «Voilà pour la tête. Je pense que demain, les bandages ne seront plus nécessaires, tu cicatrises incroyablement vite et bien.»

Oswald grimaça. « Oui... je cicatrises assez... vite...» Il se souvenait parfaitement du brutal coup sur le crâne, probablement donné par l'autre humain ou par la chaîne du complice. Il devait s'estimer heureux que ça ne soit pas la ''dangereuse'' (pour lui) en question qui l'ait frappé à cet endroit. Il ne s'en serait sûrement pas relevé.

Jack se nettoya les mains avant de dire, l'air un peu plus sérieux «Passons aux pires maintenant.

\- C'était si terrible que ça?» demanda Oswald, baissant les yeux sur ses bandages. Il s'en doutait mais entre deviner et voir...il y avait tout une différence.

L'autre eut un hochement de tête. Et se remit à l'ouvrage. S'aidant d'un petit couteau, il commença à défaire les bandages entourant le ventre. Il enleva le baume à l'aide de l'éponge et du plat du couteau chauffée à vif. Puis appuya ici et là des doigts pour vérifier qu'une infection n'avait attaqué la plaie ou ses abords immédiats.

Oswald se sentit rougit malgré lui sous ces contacts physiques. Ce n'était que de légères caresses mais c'était quand même nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été touché comme ça. En même temps il n'avait jamais été blessé. Donc jamais soigné.

Jack sourit «La plaie est propre. Elle commençait à cicatriser.» Il jeta l'éponge dans la bassine, avec un soupir satisfait «Bien, plus besoin de mettre du baume. Juste un je te redonnerais de l'anti-poison tout à l'heure.

\- Où as-tu appris l'art de soigner? Tu es aussi doué que l'herboriste qui travaille...que je connaissais avant!» Il se rattrapa à temps.  _Comment pouvait-il parler de Celia? De ses compétences médicales apprises au fil des années?_ Bien sûr, Jack n'était pas aussi doué qu'elle...mais il savait des choses qu'elle ignorait!

Le jeune homme eut un triste sourire, sembla hésiter, puis répondit avec honnêteté à la question de son invité. «Quand j'avais 15 ans, ma mère est morte d'une pneumonie.» il essuya doucement autour de la plaie «Je ne savais pas où aller. Je n'avais personne. Je commençait à mourir de froid et de faim, quand un vieil homme m'a trouvé. Il m'a dit ' _'jeune homme, ton regard dit que tu es la personne la plus triste au monde...et je déteste ce genre de regard._ ''. Il m'a prit par le poignet et m'a tiré jusqu'à cette maison. Pendant des mois, il m'a fait travaillé comme domestique, m'a apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Trois mois avant mes 17 ans, il est mort, me léguant cette maison. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie à trouver les meilleurs antidotes aux poisons, qu'ils viennent de plantes, d'animaux ou de produits crées par l'homme. Il m'a tout légué, ce lieu comme son savoir.»

Oswald plissa les yeux. Il se demandait qui avait été cet homme. Cet antidote bloquait les effets dévastateurs du poison de la chaîne et mieux, les diminuait. C'était réellement impressionnant. Il ressentit une certaine admiration, même si il avait toujours du mal à voir son sauveur, comme si celui-ci était un peu flou.

Jack se redressa, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son travail puis hocha la tête «Ton dos, as-tu encore mal?

\- Oui. Des sensations de brûlures. Et des élancements.

\- Oui ça ressemblait à un terrible coup de griffes. Les plaies n'étaient pas belles à voir du tout.

\- C'étaient elles qui étaient empoisonnées?

\- Oui. Bien que le ventre était aussi atteint, c'était bien le dos le pire.»

Oswald rougit malgré lui quand le blond passa la main sur son torse, appuyant à un endroit. «Que..

\- Tu avais une côte fêlée. Je préfères vérifier que tout va bien ici aussi, si elle se cassait tu pourrais cracher du sang ou pire...

\- Ha.

\- Tu as mal?

\- Non.

\- Et bien, elle s'est réparée. Tu as des capacités de récupérations vraiment incroyables»

Oswald soupira. Ça limitait ses plaies. Presque toutes guéries sauf celles du dos. Une fièvre en baisse et un poison qui ne lui faisait plus aussi mal. Et un bras qui se remettait doucement. Il inspira profondément. «Et bien, cela fait un soucis en moins.»

Jack l'aide à s'allonger sur le ventre pour voir un peu mieux. Il retira les bandages puis le baume, le jetant dans un récipient vide prévu à cet effet. Et grimaça «Bon elles sont dans un meilleur état qu'il y a deux jours. Mais je vais remettre du baume ici. On ne sait jamais.

\- Jusqu'à quel point étaient-elles empoisonnées?

\- Au point que les bords étaient noirs et qu'il y avait même du pus. Un poison produisant une infection éclair (avec fièvre et tout) doublé d'un sacré engourdissement...un mélange fatal.»

Oswald frissonna malgré lui à cet énoncé. Il sentait bien que le poison n'était pas partit, il se sentait toujours terriblement faible.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas penser au contact des mains chaudes sur sa peau. Quand il était blessé, au manoir Baskerville ( _et c'était rare vu que Fang, quand il avait commencé à lui apprendre l'escrime, n'avait jamais frappé fort, augmentant le rythme tandis que son élève devenait lui aussi meilleur._ ) c'était Fang ou Celia qui s'occupait de lui.

Venu d'un lieu où il faisait froid, il n'était jamais tombé réellement malade. Et côté blessures, Glen ne l'avait jamais réellement laissé combattre. Après tout, il n'était pas censé le faire, avec tout un clan pour le protéger.

_Étrangement, il sentait une douce chaleur en lui, ça lui faisait bizarrement plaisir qu'un s'occupe de lui comme ça._

_Sans rien demander en retour._

Jack releva un instant les yeux de son ouvrage, rajustant le draps sur le bas du corps «Je vais continuer à te donner du thé avec l'antidote pendant quelques jours.

\- Très bien. Merci.»

_Tuer la chaîne annihilerait probablement le poison dans son corps._

_Mais cet antidote semblait limiter les effets du poison sur lui sans en passer par là. Peut-être serait-il même supprimé d'ici peu._

_D'ailleurs sans ce poison, ses capacités de guérison allaient revenir et il serait remit très rapidement._

_Sans ce poison, il serait déjà presque complètement remit d'ailleurs._

« Quelles herbes utilises-tu pour l'antidote?

\- Je le fait avec des plantes faciles à trouver. J'en ai donc une grande réserve bien à l'abri. Je n'en manquerais pas.

\- D'accord.

\- On peut dire que tu es né sous un bonne étoile, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je ne te vois pas.

\- Je m'en doute. La rue n'était pas la plus fréquentée de la ville. Surtout qu'il devait faire presque nuit.» Sans compter le froid, la nuit qui tombait quand il avait perdu conscience. «Un vrai coupe-gorge.»

Jack eut un petit rire nerveux, commençant à étaler le baumes sur les plaies encore rouges et ouvertes «Oui. C'est un endroit propice aux agressions (il y en a souvent). Si je t'ai trouvé, c'est parce que j'ai...» Il se rattrapa avant de finir sa phrase et de dire qu'il avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, avant de continuer «J'ai vu une plume sur la neige. Elle était d'un noir comme je n'en avait jamais vu. Et bien plus grande que celles de tous les oiseaux que l'on voit ici.»

Oswald sentit une poigne glacée se refermer sur son ventre.  _Une plume de Raven, de Owl, de Dodo?_  Il se força à se calmer et poussa plus loin «Et alors?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. J'ai ramassé cette plume qui était incroyablement douce, et étrangement chaude. Et alors je vous ai vu.» Sa voix était devenue lointaine tandis qu'il bandait le torse (et donc le dos) du plus vieux.

 _Étrangement il semblait mentir. Ou tout du moins, cacher quelque chose._ Oswald décida de ne pas poser plus de questions. Autant ne pas le braquer. Et il changea de sujet «Penses-tu que je pourrais marcher bientôt?

\- Si ton ventre et ton dos ne te font plus trop souffrir. Peut-être...pourrait-on tenter le coup? Sans forcer bien entendu.» Il eut un sourire «Mais d'abord, je vais te donner des vêtements hein?»

Le jeune brun sentit ses joues devenir rouges, en se rendant compte qu'il était effectivement complètement nu. «Ha oui.

\- Au fait, tu es certain que tu n'as pas de famille que tu voudrais prévenir?

\- Je...ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.

\- Hum.

\- J'ai été trahi. Je veux refaire ma vie, loin d'eux.»

_Loin de son maître qui avait fait de lui un mouton, un fidèle servant, qui l'avait recueilli et élevé pour devenir son successeur_

_Loin de Lacie, et de son devoir._

_Sans lui, elle serait bien plus heureuse._

_E_ _t ne serait pas jetée dans l'abysse._

_Puisque chaque Glen devait régler les problèmes qu'il avait engendré, Levi ne réglerait pas ceux de son valet disparu._

_Elle vivrait donc et resterait dans ce monde qu'elle aimait tant._

_Loin de celui qui l'avait trahi et de celle qu'il devait trahir._

Il s'enroula dans la couverture, évitant le regard de son sauveur «Plus rien ne me retient auprès d'eux, je pense qu'une fois complètement remis, je m'en irais loin d'ici pour refaire ma vie.» Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire, ni où il allait aller. Dès qu'il irait mieux, il rejetterait ses chaînes (par précaution car elles ne semblaient plus être là, son sceau n'était même pas là lui-même) et partirait, il vendrait son épée ou utiliserait son argent (si il n'avait pas été volé par ses deux agresseurs) pour aller dans le port le plus proche et quitter le pays, aller le plus loin possible. Pour le moment, il allait juste se reposer.

Jack hocha la tête, pensif «Je vois..Je comprends.» Il ramassa ce qu'il avait apporté, bassine, bandes tâchées et linges sales, avant de murmurer, d'une voix douce «Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec la mienne non plus.» Il se détourna, cachant son trouble.

_Au fond, rien ne le retenait ici non plus._

_C'était troublant à quel point ils semblaient ressentir la même chose._

_Lui aussi rêvait parfois de partir avec Léo, recommencer à zéro dans une autre ville, loin de Sablier qui ne lui avait apporté presque que des malheurs._

Il sourit et jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule «Bien je reviens tout de suite avec des vêtements légers et propres.»

Le jeune Baskerville hocha la tête, puis demanda, après un instant d'hésitation «Et...je pourrais aussi voir la plume? Si tu l'as gardé bien entendu.

\- Oui, sans problème.» Il sortit de la chambre, laissant le brun seul.

* * *

Jack regarda les quelques pièces sur la table. Il allait devoir y retourner. Un regard à la fenêtre lui apprit que la neige tombait. Comment trouver des clients avec un temps pareil? Il faudrait aller dans un bordel et partager la paye avec le propriétaire. Il ne lui resterait plus grand chose, les prix montaient avec le froid. Ces vautours profitaient abusivement de la situation. Mais avec un tel froid, il n'y avait pas tant de solution que ça.

«Non. Ça n'est pas possible.»

Il détestait ça. On avait déjà tenté de le garder prisonnier. De le retenir contre son gré. Il avait pu s'échapper à temps. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être retenu captif dans une chambre. Avec son physique, certains avaient déjà tenté de le ''recruter''. Et il préférait donc rester loin.

«Comment faire?»

Attendre que quelqu'un soit intéressé et aller dans une auberge. Il faudrait un lieu confortable, une vieille auberge miteuse n'irait pas. Et si le client ne voulait pas payer? Parfois il en trouvait pour faire du chantage  _«Je peux facilement trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait payer la chambre et le vin en plus_.» disaient certains avec un rien de culot, souvent avec un sourire narquois.

 _Peu crédible._  Généralement ces clients essayaient juste de le faire céder.

Il répondait, avec un sourire et un salut moqueur _«Mais je vous en pris, trouvez donc quelqu'un près à payer une chambre bien chauffée avec un bon repas et du vin contre du sexe payé moins cher que le dit-lieux, la nourriture et l'alcool.»_

Il avait souvent le dernier mot. Il était habile pour manipuler les gens. Et n'avait aucun remord à les utiliser pour gagner de l'argent. Il ne se souciait pas des personnes le voyant comme un simple objet de luxe. Si il était une chose, un objet, pour eux...qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de les voir comme un moyen d'arriver à ses vains et de les utiliser?

«Jack?»

Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de son fils adoptif. L'enfant le fixait, sa peluche serrée contre lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur lui. Souriant pour ne pas l'inquiéter, malgré les questionnements qui le taraudaient, il répondit avec douceur «Oui Léo?

\- Tu es triste?» chuchota le petit, s'approchant avec un regard inquiet.

Il secoua la tête, voulant le tranquilliser «Non. Je suis juste...je compte l'argent qui nous reste.» Il se sentait mal, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir, de laisser Léo seul à la maison sans compter son malade. Il n'avait certes pas besoin de soins d'urgence mais quand même...Et il ne pouvait pas encore marcher, donc difficilement poser des problèmes. Pouvait-il faire confiance? Pouvait-il laisser Léo avec lui? L'homme avait des manières et ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, était reconnaissant...peut-être Jack avait-il juste envie de croire au moins en une personne. Le premier homme a ne pas le voir comme un objet. Le blond ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il était, la honte lui serrant le cœur.

L'enfant eut un petit sourire, l'air soudain enthousiaste «Il est réveillé?

\- Heu oui. Il est très faible, très fatigué, donc il ne faut pas l'ennuyer. Il va manger un peu et vais aussi lui laisser un ou deux livres pour passer le temps.» Et des livres, issus de la bibliothèques du vieil homme, ce n'est pas ça qui manquait. Jack avait juste vendu les plus beaux, ceux avec des enluminures, à un moine contre une somme raisonnable.

Hochant la tête, Léo répliqua «D'accord je serais très sage!» Il resta silencieux un court instant puis continua, à voix basse «On manges quoi ce soir?»

Jack recompta les pièces. Il avait assez pour quelques légumes de bases (pour compléter leurs réserves quasiment vide), des pommes peut-être, un peu de beurre et une miche de pain. Il devait rester, s'il avait de la chance, un peu de viande salée dans un tonneau et un ou deux œufs des achats de ce matin. Il se massa les tempes. Il n'irait loin avec ça. Ils étaient trois pour quelques temps après tout. Et son malade avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Et Léo devait bien grandir.

«Tu vas aller acheter à manger?» Le petit brun était grimpé sur sa chaise, regardant les ronds de métal sur la table. «Tu vas acheter quoi?» Il bondit sur ses pieds, toujours sur la chaise «Je peux y aller tout seul, je suis grand maintenant.»

Jack eut un faible sourire «Pas aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard. Tout sera fermé.» Pendant quelques infimes secondes, il pensa à la bourse qu'il avait trouvé accroché à la ceinture d'Oswald et que lui avait rangé dans le coffre, avec l'épée.

_Il pourrait prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas de bourse quand il l'avait trouvé et..._

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé pour l'argent ou quoique ce soit. Il n'allait pas détrousser quelqu'un qu'il aidait, quand il pouvait enfin être utile à quelqu'un. Cette idée de trahir la confiance du jeune homme lui serra douloureusement le cœur.

 _Il revit ces deux yeux violets et ce faible sourire_.

Il grimaça. Non il ne serait pas malhonnête avec lui. Pas avec cet homme qu'il avait sauvé sans arrière-pensée, presque sous le coup d'une impulsion, d'une certitude qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas, le laisser mourir comme ça.

Il n'avait habituellement aucun problème et à utiliser les gens mais là, il s'en sentait incapable, totalement incapable.

 _Alors, si il n'allait pas chercher un client et qu'il n'utiliserait pas l'argent de son invité, que lui restait-il comme choix?_  Une idée lui vint et il se sentit hésitant, puis se mordit la lèvre. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule solution. Pour sa santé, pour Léo, pour son invité, c'était nécessaire de faire cela. C'était une situation d'urgence. N'était-ce pas pour ce genre de problèmes qu'il avait gardé ces objets?

Repoussant cela à plus tard, il se tourna vers l'enfant qu'il souleva dans ses bras avec un grand sourire «Très bien Léo. Allons voir ce qu'on peut faire à manger pour ce soir. Notre malade a besoin d'un bon repas. Pour reprendre toutes ses forces.

\- Oui!»

Jack le posa sur l'établi, et alla ouvrir la porte du cellier. Bien isolé, il n'avait jamais eu de bestioles là-dedans et les aliments n'y restaient jamais longtemps de toute façons. Ouvrant le tonneau de droite, il s'exclama «Ha! Il reste un peu de viande.

\- Youpi!» Léo eut un grand sourire, ses yeux brillants soudainement de joie. Ils n'en mangeaient pas souvent, la gardant pour les grandes occasion ou une fois par semaine dans le meilleur des cas. L'enfant était donc ravi que ce jour soit une exception.

Le blond gardait ce morceau pour une occasion mais là il n'y avait pas trop de choix, malheureusement. Il pouvait utiliser ce qui restait de légumes pour une soupe et la viande et les œufs pour autre chose. En plus... rien que du facile à mâcher serait idéal pour son invité, qui devait être encore fatigué et fiévreux.

«Et bien on va faire un petit festin ce soir et on ferra des courses demain. En attendant, tu veux m'aider?

\- Ho oui!»

* * *

Jack s'assit à la table, uniquement éclairée par la bougie. Et ouvrit une petite tabatière. A l'intérieur il y avait deux choses: une boucle d'oreille, un petit rubis serti d'argent, qu'il avait trouvé dans la neige des années plus tôt mais...en fait...ce serait dur à échanger. Il pouvait essayer cependant.

Il avait aussi...le médaillon d'argent portant le blason des Vessalius. Son géniteur l'avait donné à sa mère et il l'avait récupéré quand elle était morte, espérant se faire reconnaître. Espérant il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Inutile de garder ces deux choses plus longtemps.

_Il les gardait pour une occasion. Une urgence. Un coup dur._

_C'était le cas. Il devait racheter des couvertures, des vêtements et des vivres pour l'hiver, pour cet hiver qui semblait plus rigoureux que ceux des années précédentes._

Enroulant la chaînette autour de son poignet, il décida de le porter une dernière fois, juste cette nuit. Quand il était plus jeune, il le portait sans cesse, comme une amulette, espérant sans cesse qu'on ne sauve, que son père vienne le chercher et cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Il n'avait aucun regret à avoir. De toute façon, même s'il n'avait jamais frappé à la porte de la maison du vicomte qu'était son père, il savait que celui-ci ne voudrait pas de lui.

_Après tout, il avait une femme et des enfants._

_Que ferait-il d'un bâtard comme lui?_

Il leva une main tremblante pour essuyer ses yeux qui le piquaient. Allons, il n'allait pas pleurer. C'était loin tout ça. Il avait accepté. Il vivait de son mieux et était relativement heureux avec son fils adoptif. Il allait porter ce symbole une dernière nuit, être «le bâtard du vicomte Vessalius» une dernière nuit avant de redevenir un inconnu. Qui ne serait jamais reconnu. Pas comme si ça le dérangeait après tout.

_Après tout mieux valait être "juste Jack"._

* * *


End file.
